The Last Nine Stars
by Kanikan18
Summary: Asami, seorang bekas budak, harus menjalani kehidupan barunya sebagai seorang saniwa, sang pelindung sejarah. Meski asal-usulnya tidak jelas, ia diduga sebagai keturunan terakhir klan Hosokawa yang hilang. Seiring waktu, Asami mengetahui bahwa kelahirannya adalah buah dari sejarah yang telah berubah. Kini, misinya berubah: melindungi sejarah sekaligus nyawanya...
1. The Beginning

The Last Nine Stars

 _Touken Ranbu punya Nitroplus dan DMM_

 _Asami punya saya, author amatiran_

 _Enjoy ;)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER I-The Beginning**

Dingin. Hujan rintik-rintik mengusir sepi senyap malam tak berbintang. Genangan air di tanah memantulkan sinar cahaya lampu yang remang dalam gelap. Suara katak terdengar bersahutan, menemani tangisan langit.

Seorang gadis berambut pendek tampak duduk menekuk lutut di selasar dengan yukata basah yang menempel erat di tubuh. Kepalanya tertunduk. Gigilnya semakin menjadi tatkala angin berhembus. Cepat-cepat, didekapnya lutut dengan erat. Ujung yukata tersibak menjauhi mata kaki, memperlihatkan sepasang betis pucat kurus yang penuh lebam.

"Asami!"

Suara halus yang terdengar khawatir memanggilnya. Gadis kecil itu mengangkat kepala. Seorang gadis remaja datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Sanggul rambutnya yang tak terikat erat tampak bergoyang.

"U-Ume-san?" kata Asami dalam gigil. Suaranya terdengar seperti burung pipit. "Ume-san, mengapa datang ke sini?"

"Tak usah banyak omong dan makanlah!" Ume duduk di dekatnya dan mengulurkan sebuah bungkusan. "Aku baru saja memotong jatah makanku."

Onigiri. Sederhana namun mengundang selera, terutama untuk perut yang lapar. Asami menelan ludah. "Ta-tapi…"

"Sudahlah! Makan saja! Kau bisa sakit nanti!"

Asami langsung melahap bola nasi itu tanpa ragu. Ceceran nasi yang berjatuhan pun dimakannya tanpa sisa. Ia amat kelaparan.

"Lagipula, kau ini," Ume menghela napas. "Bisa-bisanya membuat kesalahan lagi. Lihat kan? Kau dihukum lagi! Kubilang apa, tidak usah cari masalah!"

Asami terdiam. Ia masih berkonsentrasi pada onigirinya.

"Dengar, Asami," kata Ume perlahan. "Kita tidak punya keluarga. Kita ini hanya pelayan yang akan bekerja seumur hidup di penginapan ini. Takkan ada rumah lain selain di sini. Jika kau tak ingin diusir, maka bekerjalah dengan baik."

"Apakah kita tidak akan menemukan hidup yang lebih baik?" tanya Asami.

Ume menggeleng. "Hanya ini yang kita punya," kata gadis remaja itu. "Bila Okaa-san tidak memperkerjakan kita, entah apa yang terjadi."

Kedua gadis itu terdiam. Gerimis berubah menjadi hujan.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Ume-san," ujar Asami perlahan. "Bila ketahuan, kau akan dihukum juga."

"Ah, lihat wajahmu," Ume menyentuh pipi Asami yang sedikit kemerahan, seolah tak mendengar lawan bicaranya. "Andai aku bisa menolongmu."

"Ini sudah cukup. Terima kasih atas makanannya."

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ya!"

"Selamat beristirahat, Ume-san."

Kehilangan lawan bicara membuat Asami kembali disergap sunyi. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap langit yang entah mengapa semakin bertambah pekat. Penginapan bergaya tradisional ini menjadi tempatnya bernaung dari derasnya hujan.

Dulu, dulu sekali, ruang bawah tanah yang sempit menjadi tempatnya bernaung bersama anak-anak kecil lainnya. Berbeda dengan yang lain, Asami tidak pernah mencari-cari ayah dan ibunya. Ia tak ingat apapun. Yang dirinya tahu hanyalah namanya dan ia telah berada di tempat ini begitu saja. Gadis itu takkan keluar kecuali ketika seorang pria bertubuh pendek akan menarik tangannya lalu membawanya keluar, menuju dunia asing dari balik pintu besi kecil itu. Asami kira ia tak akan pernah keluar, ketika banyak dari temannya pergi menuju dunia di balik pintu dan digantikan oleh anak-anak yang baru datang beberapa hari setelahnya.

Namun, pada hari itu, pria itu menariknya paksa. Membawanya pada seorang wanita tambun yang duduk di balik meja. Asami dan beberapa anak lainnya tertunduk takut. Seringai wanita itu mengerikan.

"Nah, anak-anak," katanya. "Sekarang aku ibu kalian. Panggil aku Okaa-san."

Sejak saat itu, Asami tahu, dunia dari balik pintu itu tak seramah yang ia kira.

 **-iii-**

"Asami, tolong ke dapur! Ambilkan aku beberapa kain!" kata Ume. Rutinitas pagi hari berlanjut seperti biasa meski matahari belum naik benar. Genangan air di tanah memantulkan bayangan langit yang masih muram. Suara cicit burung beberapa kali terdengar.

"Baik!" Bergegas Asami menuju dapur. Langkah kakinya begitu ringan seolah rasa sakit yang ia rasakan semalam mendadak hilang. Kembali ia disambut hawa hangat dari uap yang mengepul di ringan di dapur. "Hei, Asami!" kata juru masak, seorang wanita bertubuh kurus, yang tengah mengaduk sesuatu di dalam panci. "Wajahmu belum sembuh kan?"

"Iya," Asami tersenyum. "Kurasa aku akan kembali bekerja di dapur."

Juru masak itu menggeleng heran. "Dan kau masih bisa tersenyum, dasar aneh," katanya. "Katakan pada semuanya, sarapan sudah siap!"

"Baik!"

Hilir mudik para pelayan, pria-wanita berwajah tegar, tidak menghalangi langkah cepat Asami. Beberapa kali, ia kena tegur pelayan yang bertugas mengepel lantai. "Maaf!" katanya seraya menghindar gesit. "Ah, ya, sarapan sudah siap!"

"Asami!" Ume melambai. "Ayo cepat!"

Gadis kecil itu berlari. "Ume-san, sarapan untuk kita sudah siap!"

Ume menyeka keringat. "Kalau begitu cepat bantu aku!"

 **-iii-**

Matahari hampir naik. Sinar kuning keemasan berhasil menyisip di antara awan kelabu. Di balik tinggi pagar kayu penginapan itu, seorang pria tua duduk bersila. Ia mendongak, entah apa yang dipandangnya. Jarinya yang kotor sesekali menggaruki seluruh tubuhnya yang terbalut pakaian lusuh. Di sebelahnya bersandar sebuah benda panjang, semacam tongkat, yang terbungkus kain.

"Ojii-san! Maaf lama menunggu!"

Pria itu menoleh. Seorang gadis kecil berambut pendek menghampirinya.

"Asami-chan," Ia tersenyum. "Kau datang lagi?"

Asami duduk di dekatnya. "Silakan," katanya seraya mengulurkan sebuah bungkusan. "Belum aku makan kok."

"Kau memotong jatah makanmu lagi?"

"Yah, begitulah, hehe."

"Dasar. Ini terakhir kalinya aku menerima makananmu ya! Aku bisa cari sendiri!" Pria itu membuka bungkusan itu lalu memakan isinya dengan lahap.

Asami memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Ojii-san harus segera pergi dari sini," katanya prihatin. "Kalau ketahuan ada di sini, Ojii-san bisa dipukuli."

"Biar saja," kata pria itu di sela kunyahannya. "Gadis kecil sepertimu saja tahan dipukuli. Seharusnya aku yang seorang laki-laki ini lebih tahan lagi."

Asami memegang lengannya, menutupi beberapa goresan dan lebam yang ada di sana. Ia tertunduk. "Kurasa aku akan kembali bekerja," katanya setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Sampai jumpa."

Asami melangkah di antara gang sempit, kembali ke rutinitas hariannya yang terasa begitu mencekik. Beberapa kali ia berpikir untuk melarikan diri bersama Ume, tapi Ume berkata benar. Hanya di sini tempatnya. Sebuah penginapan yang terletak di ujung kota yang begitu tenang, tak tersentuh keramaian dan tangan hukum. Lebam dan luka yang ditemukan di tubuh pelayannya menjadi hal yang wajar. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Hanya saja tidak di depan para tamu. Oleh karena itu, dengan lebam dan lukanya, Asami harus kembali bekerja di belakang.

Bara api terasa membakar kulit. Abu yang bertabur dalam asap membuat matanya pedih. Asami memalingkan wajah sebelum kembali mengipasi bara api dengan kipas berbentuk bulat, memastikan nyalanya tak redup. Bunyi meletup kuah kaldu terdengar dari kuali. Kadang ia heran mengapa dapur ini masih menggunakan tungku yang membuatnya menderita.

"Oi, cepatlah!" Sebuah seruan berasal dari luar dapur. "Waktu sarapan untuk tamu hampir tiba!"

"Iya, dasar cerewet!" seru sang juru masak. "Asami, apinya sudah cukup! Cepat gantikan aku!"

Asami mengangguk lalu berlari mencuci tangan dan wajah sebelum mengambil alih isi kuali itu. Aroma kaldu mengusik indera penciumannya. Sayuran yang ada di dalamnya membuat perutnya yang seperempat terisi berbunyi. Ia menelan ludah. _Apa kucicipi sedikit saja ya?_

Setelah menoleh kanan-kiri, tangannya menuangkan sedikit sup dalam mangkuk kecil lalu mencicipinya. _Eh? Kok rasanya kurang pas? Biasanya tidak begini…._ Asami tercenung sejenak. Dengan cepat, ia menuangkan sedikit bumbu ke dalam sup lalu mengaduknya dengan hikmat sebelum sebuah jitakan mendarat di ubun-ubunnya.

Asami memekik kesakitan. Rasa sakit di kepalanya yang belum hilang benar terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau mau meracuni tamu, hah?!" bentak juru masak lain. Kini seorang laki-laki bertubuh gemuk.

"Ti-tidak!" seru Asami. Beberapa pasang mata memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Aku hanya memasukkan sedikit bumbu!"

"Jadi kau meragukan racikanku, hah?! Kau hanya merusak rasanya saja!"

"Sudahlah!" bentak Ume yang tiba-tiba datang. "Cicipilah dulu sebelum menilai!" Ia menuangkan sedikit sup lalu menyodorkannya. "Rasakan dengan lidahmu!"

Dengan segan, pria itu menyesap kuah sup. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia terdiam. "Cepat sajikan!" bentaknya lagi.

Asami menghela napas seraya menatap Ume yang mengedipkan mata.

-iii-

Tak seperti malam sebelumnya, langit tak lagi kelam. Bulan purnama bersinar begitu terang hingga mampu menyusup masuk ke ruangan remang yang tengah dibersihkan Asami. Futon yang telah terlipat rapi dimasukkan ke dalam lemari. Sesekali gadis itu memandang sekeliling, memastikan bahwa tak ada setitik noda pun di tatami. Ia bernapas lega. Jam usai makan malam adalah detik-detik menjelang waktu istirahat para tamu lalu bagi para pelayan. Tubuhnya yang pegal serasa merindukan futon kempis yang biasa ditidurinya.

Baru saja ia melangkah keluar, terdengar suara Okaa-san.

"Ume! Cepat minta maaf pada Kimura-dono!"

"T-tapi, saya..."

"Jangan terlalu kasar padanya, Yuri-san," Terdengar suara berat seorang pria yang tengah mabuk. "Gadis remaja memang pemalu ya!"

"Ja-jangan sentuh aku!" Ume menjerit.

Asami bergegas menghampiri mereka. Terlihat Ume, dengan sebelah tangannya yang dipegangi Okaa-san, terlihat ketakutan berhadapan dengan seorang pria berkulit coklat gelap. Sebotol sake berada di genggaman tangannya yang berbulu.

"Berapa harganya, Yuri-san?"

Asami terbelalak. Mendadak ia berseru, "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Ume-san?!"

Ketiga orang itu menoleh padanya. Ume terlihat memasang wajah lega selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya wajahnya mengerut takut. "A-Asami?" katanya dengan suara bergetar. "Ka-kau harus pergi!"

"Pergi, gadis tengik!" seru Okaa-san murka. "Kau hanya merusak pemandangan saja! Mau kuhukum lagi, eh?"

"Lepaskan Ume-san!" Tanpa takut Asami kembali berteriak.

"Kau…"

"Tunggu, Yuri-san," Pria itu menghadang langkah pemilik penginapan itu tengan sebelah tangannya. Matanya mengamati Asami dengan cermat, memindai tubuh gadis itu dari atas ke bawah berulang kali, sebelum akhirnya membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Okaa-san. Wanita itu mengangguk-angguk.

Okaa-san berdeham, "Asami, kemarilah."

Asami menghampiri mereka dengan ragu. Okaa-san tidak melepas tatapan matanya yang tajam.

"Lari, Asami!" pekik Ume tiba-tiba. "Dia akan menjualmu!"

"Eh?" Asami tercekat.

"Lari!"

Teriakan Ume menjadi cambuk baginya. Secepat mungkin Asami berlari cepat, menyusuri koridor dengan menimbulkan bunyi derap di setiap langkah. Sesekali ia menabrak dinding di setiap belokan meski tubuhnya mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan baik.

"Kejar dia!"

"Asami! Lari!"

Bunyi derap di belakangnya semakin dekat. Asami mempercepat larinya. Satu-satunya tempat yang terpikirkan olehnya untuk menjadi pintu keluar hanyalah lubang menganga di pojok pagar kayu tinggi yang terletak di belakang penginapan, tempat keluarnya ketika ingin mengunjungi si kakek tuna wisma.

Tanpa ragu, gadis itu menyusupkan tubuhnya yang mungil ke dalam lubang yang sedikit bergerigi itu.

"Anak itu lari ke sini!"

 _Astaga!_ , tanpa sadar Asami memaki. Bagaimana mungkin di saat segenting ini tubuhnya tidak bisa melewati lubang ini seperti biasa? _Ayolah!_ Asami memaksa dirinya.

"Itu dia!"

Asami berjuang keluar. _Ada yang menahanku!_ , pikirnya seraya menoleh ke belakang. Lengan yukatanya tersangkut!

Ia baru saja akan mengulurkan tangannya tapi beberapa orang, pria-pria bertubuh besar yang biasa memukulinya, semakin mendekat. Gadis kecil itu terbelalak ngeri.

SRET! Dengan sekali hentakan, Asami berhasil keluar. Ia terguling di tanah dengan lengan yukata yang robek. Ada sedikit goresan merah di kulitnya yang telanjang. Menghiraukan rasa perih yang mulai menyebar, gadis itu kembali berlari ke arah kegelapan yang lengang.

Lari…lari…lari…

Seolah seluruh hidupnya bergantung pada telapak kaki yang mulai perih karena harus beradu dengan jalanan yang kasar. Seolah seluruh napasnya bergantung pada dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak. Seolah seluruh jiwanya bergantung pada jantung yang ingin melompat keluar.

Asami berlari tak tentu arah. Yang ia tahu hanyalah berlari sejauh-jauhnya sehingga suara para pengejarnya hilang dalam senyap. Setiap belokan tak dilewatkan. Setiap celah disusupinya. Tak peduli berapa kali ia terjatuh tubuhnya bangkit kembali. Seakan seluruh alam memerintahkannya untuk lari!

.

.

.

Halo, perkenalkan saya Kanikan18 masih baru di fandom TKRB

Untuk yang pernah baca chapter ini maaf sekali masih berantakan hikseu

Cerita ini berkutat pada Asami, bekas budak belian ceritanya

Penasaran gimana dia bisa jadi saniwa? Gak penasaran? Ya sudah. Yang penting para readers sudah berkenan membaca ff ini. Makasih loh ya…

Anyway pintu review dan QnA selalu saya buka di semua chapter

See you on next chapter!


	2. The Awakening

The Last Nine Stars

-A Touken Ranbu Fanfiction by Kanikan18-

 _Touken Ranbu milik DMM dan Nitroplus_

 _Asami punya saya_

 _Enjoyy!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **CHAPTER 2-The Awakening**

Udara malam musim panas terasa begitu lembap sehingga Asami harus bersusah payah mencari udara untuk ia hirup. Yukata menempel erat di kulitnya yang berkeringat. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan namun langkahnya begitu gontai. Dipegangnya tembok-tembok sebagai pegangan agar tak goyah ketika berjalan. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berlari kembali.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah gang yang begitu gelap. Diselonjorkan kakinya. Dadanya naik turun mengatur napas.

"Asami-chan?"

Sebuah tangan yang hinggap di pundaknya membuat Asami hampir memekik.

"Ini aku."

Asami menoleh. "Ojii-san?" katanya tatkala ia menemukan mata teduh milik pria tua yang selalu diberinya makanan. Pria itu tampak terengah-engah pula. Caping lebar di kepalanya dan tongkat berkain di tangannya bisa dikenali. Gadis itu menarik napas lega.

Mendadak ia teringat pada Ume. "Ume-san!" serunya. "Ojii-san! Aku harus kembali! Ume-san membutuhkanku! Dia akan dijual!"

Pria tua itu menggeleng. "Kau tidak bisa kembali," katanya perlahan. "Aku tahu apa yang terjadi, Asami-chan. Terlalu berbahaya untuk kembali."

"Tapi, aku harus menolongnya!" pekik Asami panik. "Aku harus meminta bantuan dan…"

"Dengar," Pria itu berjongkok hingga wajah mereka sejajar. "Aku tahu suatu tempat aman dimana kau bisa meminta pertolongan. Tapi, dengarkan perkataanku."

Asami mengangguk pelan.

"Antar benda ini ke arah rumah besar di daerah bukit di selatan kota. Di sanalah kau bisa meminta bantuan," Ia menyodorkan tongkat berkain itu pada Asami yang menerimanya dengan bingung. "Kau tahu tempatnya kan?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Bagus," Pria itu tersenyum. "Pergilah dan jangan takut. Aku akan menjagamu dari belakang."

Asami menuruti kata pria itu. Sebenarnya ia merasa sangsi akan kepatuhannya pada pria yang bahkan ia tak tahu siapa namanya. Tapi, demi pertolongan untuk Ume, gadis kecil itu melangkah melintasi remang jalanan malam yang begitu sunyi. Suasana menjadi sangat mencekam ketika ia mendaki bukit. Beberapa macam serangga hingga di tubuhnya. Kaki telanjangnya melangkah dengan irama tetap. Pelukannya pada tongkat semakin mengerat.

Apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya tatkala ia melarikan diri? Asami ingin tahu. Akan dibawa kemana sahabatnya? Apa yang terjadi kalau dirinya tidak melarikan diri? Masih terbayang wajah Ume yang ketakutan. Suaranya pun masih menggema di pikiran. Ume selalu menolak ajakannya untuk melarikan diri, tapi justru Ume yang menyuruhnya untuk lari.

Akankah ia benar-benar bisa menolong Ume dengan mengantarkan tongkat ini? Asami memandang tanjakan yang harus ia lalui untuk sampai di rumah itu, Rumah besar dengan gaya barat itu bisa ia lihat dari sini. Bahkan cahaya lampu kristal yang tergantung di teras depan begitu menyilaukan matanya. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Asami menelan ludah. Rumah itu pasti milik orang terpandang. Dengan mengantarkan tongkat ini, ia bisa meminta pertolongan. Ya, ia harus yakin.

Ditapakinya jalan setapak yang menanjak semakin curam. Betisnya yang telah pegal dipaksa untuk bergerak. _Sedikit lagi…sedikit lagi…_. Asami mampu mendengar suara beberapa orang dari rumah itu. Begitu ramai. Mendadak hatinya merasa lega. _Sedikit lagi... Ume-san, tunggu aku._

"Bagaimana pedang itu bisa hilang?!"

"Cari di segala penjuru! Aku tidak peduli walau kau harus mencarinya di dasar laut!"

"Di saat seperti ini kakek itu malah menghilang!"

Asami sampai di halaman rumah itu. Beberapa orang hilir mudik tanpa tahu kedatangannya. Ia mendekap erat tongkat berkain itu. "Pe-permisi…"

Orang yang ia hadang mendengus kesal. "Heh, kalau mau mengemis, jangan di sini…" Tiba-tiba mata itu tertuju pada tongkat yang Asami pegang. "Sialan! Dasar pencuri! Semuanya! Gadis ini mencurinya!"

Dengan kasar, direnggutnya tongkat itu dari tangan Asami. Beberapa orang mengerumuni gadis kecil itu dengan tatapan marah. Beberapa pukulan mendarat di tubuhnya.

"Kurung dia!"

"Suruhan siapa kau hah?!"

Asami merunduk. Tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah. Dilindunginya kepala dengan tangan. Isakannya mulai terdengar.

"Tunggu!"

Pukulan itu berhenti. Tangan Asami terangkat tiba-tiba. Ia memekik ketakutan. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini?

"Gadis ini utusan Shinosuke-sama!" kata orang yang memegang tangannya. "Lihat, ada di simbol di tangannya."

Asami memandangi lengannya. Ada sebuah simbol merah di sana, berbentuk bunga yang ia tak ketahui apa jenisnya. Sejak kapan simbol itu ada di sana?

"Nona," kata orang itu. "Maafkan kami. Kami tidak tahu kalau Anda adalah utusan Shinosuke-sama."

Shinosuke? Siapa? Nama dari kakek itu? Asami mengerutkan kening.

"Ah! Aku meminta pertolongan kalian!" Gadis itu teringat pada tujuan asalnya. "Tolong temanku! Dia…"

Mendadak pandangannya menjadi buram. Kegelapan seolah menyergapnya. Tubuh Asami tak kuat lagi untuk berdiri. Ia jatuh dan bumi pun menyongsongnya. Hal terakhir yang ia dengar dalam kegelapan hanyalah teriakan panik dari orang-orang yang mengerumuninya.

"Asami-dono!"

Suara kakek tuna wisma itu adalah suara terakhir yang ia dengar.

 **-iii-**

Hangat. Rasanya ada Ume yang menggenggam tangannya bila ia bermimpi buruk. Asami menggeliat. Futon yang ini terlalu empuk, aneh tapi nyaman. Matanya masih terpejam namun suara cicit burung terdengar jelas di telinga. _Sudah pagi?_ , gadis itu bertanya-tanya.

 _Asami! Lari!_

Asami membuka mata. Sinar matahari langsung menusuk indera penglihatannya. Pandangannya menjadi jelas. Langit-langit dengan ornamen barat klasik itu bukan langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tidak tidur di futon, namun di sebuah ranjang yang bergaya barat pula. Ia memandang sekeliling. Kamar ini terasa asing.

Gadis itu bangkit. Tubuhnya terasa lebih segar dan bersih. Ia tak lagi mengenakan yukata. Sebuah baju terusan berenda yang lembut membalut tubuhnya yang ditempeli perban dan plester. Disibakkannya selimut tebal dan berat itu.

 _Aku ada di mana?_

Sekelebat memori datang untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Terakhir kali, Asami berhasil mengantarkan tongkat itu ke rumah di atas bukit, meski harus dipukuli, kemudian pingsan.

 _Ume! Ume-san!_ Ia teringat tujuan awalnya.

Kakinya melangkah cepat di atas karpet berbulu halus. Kenop pintu diputarnya perlahan. Terdengar suara orang yang tengah bertengkar dari balik pintu ini.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan? Anda menyerahkan hal yang berharga pada orang asing!"

"Aku hanya ingin pedang itu dibawa oleh saniwa yang sesungguhnya!"

"Anda tidak bisa menyimpulkan hal itu seenaknya, Shinosuke-sama!"

"Aku sudah melacaknya selama bertahun-tahun. Tidak mungkin salah! Gadis itu adalah keturunan yang sah!"

Asami mengenali suara Ojii-san. _Mengapa ia ada di sini?_

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka. Seorang wanita berpakaian aneh masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan serta minuman. Mata mereka bertemu. "Tuan, Nona Asami telah sadar!" seru wanita itu.

Sekonyong-konyong, dua orang pria dengan hakama masuk. Salah satunya adalah Ojii-san yang telah dikenalnya. Asami didudukkan di atas kursi di tengah ruangan, berhadapan dengan nampan yang telah diletakkan di atas meja. Gadis itu merasa bingung. Mengapa ia diperlakukan bak seorang puteri padahal sebelumnya ia dianggap seorang pencuri? Asami hanya memilih air putih dari beberapa makanan dan minuman yang ditawarkan. Segelas air putih cukup untuk menyegarkan kerongkongannya.

"Asami-dono," kata Ojii-san. "Anda sudah baikan?"

Asami hanya mengangguk. Ia dipanggil 'dono'? Apa tidak salah dengar?

"A-anu, Ojii-san," katanya dengan suara tercekat. "Ume-san, temanku… Aku harus menolongnya. Apakah aku bisa meminta bantuan pada kalian?"

Kedua pria itu saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya Ojii-san mengatakan sesuatu dengan wajah sedih. "Temanmu, Ume, dia tewas bersama pria yang membawanya," kata pria itu. "Pria itu—kau mungkin mengenalnya sebagai Kimura—adalah Hashimoto, seorang politisi yang banyak ditentang."

"Rombongannya dihadang di daerah perbatasan oleh penentangnya," sambung pria yang satunya. Di dagunya yang terbelah terdapat rambut pendek bekas pencukur. "Tentu saja ia dihabisi. Semuanya. Tak kecuali temanmu itu. Mayatnya baru saja dimakamkan."

"Maksud Anda…Ume-san mati?"

"Dengan menyesal kukatakan demikian."

Asami mendadak lemas. Pagi musim panas yang hangat tiba-tiba terasa sedingin musim dingin, membekukan jemarinya hingga ke dalam. Dunia menjadi kelabu seketika. Ucapan dukacita terdengar seperti gaung-gaung parau tak bermakna.

Ume meninggal. Tujuannya hidup hanyalah untuk Ume. Menatap masa depan bersama teman yang telah dianggapnya saudara sendiri. Bila Ume tiada, untuk apa dirinya hidup? Dimana ia akan tinggal? Ke mana ia harus melangkah? Apakah ia pantas hidup?

Asami menangis tanpa suara. Air matanya berjatuhan, menimbulkan noktah gelap di pangkuannya. "Ume-san…Ume-san…," isaknya pilu. Kalau saja ia tak lari, mungkin dirinya akan tewas bersama Ume. Menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu seperti Ume menggenggam tangannya. Ia penjahat! Pembunuh!

"Asami-dono," Ojii-san menghapus air mata gadis itu dengan jemarinya yang keriput. "Anda bisa tinggal di sini, tapi Anda harus menuruti permintaan saya."

"Shinosuke-sama! Ini bukan saat yang tepat," timpal pria yang satunya.

Asami mengusap pipinya yang basah. Seolah tak mendengar kedua orang yang berdebat di depannya, gadis itu berkata suara parau.

"Bo-bolehkah aku mengunjungi Ume-san?"

 **-iii-**

Asami memandangi gundukan tanah itu begitu lama. Dibayangkannya Ume yang tengah tertidur dengan wajahnya yang cantik tanpa bekas luka apapun. Hatinya kosong. Hidupnya kini bergantung pada kakek tuna wisma yang biasa ia berikan makanan dulu. Ia tak bisa pergi ke manapun di kota ini, apalagi kembali ke penginapan itu. Asami mendapatkan kebebasan yang ia dambakan, tapi kebebasan ini begitu mencekiknya. Ada harga yang harus ia bayar demi mendapatkan naungan, yakni menuruti permintaan kakek tuna wisma yang biasa ditolongnya.

"Asami-dono, sudah saatnya untuk kembali," kata Shinosuke pada gadis itu.

"Baik."

Mereka kembali menempuh jalan kecil dengan mobil untuk kembali ke rumah itu. Matahari hampir saja tenggelam, menimbulkan kemilau jingga yang unik di langit yang membentang luas. Selama perjalanan, Asami termenung dan memandangi pemandangan luar, walau sebenarnya ia memikirkan kata-kata Shinosuke.

" _Jadilah seorang saniwa," kata Shinosuke-sama dengan tatapan bersungguh-sungguh._

" _Saniwa?" kata Asami. Kata itu sangat asing._

" _Sebuah pasukan, Jikanshokogun, akan kembali ke berbagai masa di masa lalu untuk mengubah sejarah. Bila mereka berhasil, maka segala hal yang terjadi di masa ini dan masa ke depannya akan berubah. Maka, seseorang akan dipilih menjadi saniwa, yang bertugas untuk menghentikan mereka. Saniwa akan memimpin pasukan khusus. Pasukan yang terdiri dari pedang-pedang dari masa lalu yang diberikan ruh oleh saniwa itu sendiri."_

Memberi ruh pada pedang? Menghidupkan benda mati? Apakah itu bisa?

" _Tongkat yang Anda bawa itu adalah sebuah pedang," kata Shinosuke. "Dia akan jadi prajurit pertama Anda, Asami-dono."_

" _Mengapa harus aku?"_

"Itu ada dalam darah Anda, Asami-dono," kata Shinosuke tiba-tiba, seolah dapat membaca pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala Asami.

"Maksud Anda?"

Mobil berhenti. Mereka telah tiba.

"Anda akan tahu saat penobatan Anda sebentar lagi," Shinosuke tersenyum. Mereka melangkah beriringan. "Sekarang kembalilah ke kamar. Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan. Kita harus bergerak cepat sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Benar saja. Sesampainya di kamar, para pelayan langsung menyambutnya. Mereka langsung memandikan Asami—meski gadis itu menolaknya keras—dan memakaikan pakaian yang terlihat baru untuknya. Sebuah kimono putih dan hakama merah, seperti seorang gadis kuil.

"Anda sudah siap," kata pelayan itu. "Mari kami antar."

Langit telah menjadi gelap ketika mereka berjalan ke halaman belakang. Pepohonan tinggi menjulang menciptakan siluet ketika beradu dengan bulan purnama. Angin musim panas menghembuskan lengan panjang hakamanya. Di antara pepohonan itu, sebuah jalan lebar yang tersusun oleh balok-balok batu membentang, mengantarkan mereka pada sebuah kuil.

Di sisi jalan, terdapat kerumunan yang saling berbisik. Mereka semua berpakaian formal dan menutupi wajah dengan kipas. Beberapa menatap Asami lekat-lekat, membuat gadis itu menunduk.

"Asami-dono," Shinosuke menunggunya di muka kuil. Ia memakai setelan kimono dan hakama gelap dan menenteng sebuah pedang. "Berdiri di sampingku."

Pria tua itu berseru, "Hadirin semuanya! Malam ini adalah malam yang kita tunggu selama hampir 10 tahun. Malam dimana seorang saniwa dari keturunan yang sah akan dinobatkan."

Asami tetap menekuri kaki. Apakah keputusannya benar? Menjadi seseorang yang tidak ia ketahui sebelumnya? Kata Shinosuke, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Karena darah saniwa mengalir dalam darahnya. Tapi, bagaimana kakek ini tahu? Apakah ia tahu keluarganya? Ayah ibunya?

"Sekarang, Asami-dono akan menunjukkan kekuatan sejatinya sebagai seorang saniwa."

 _Hah? Apa?_ Asami menatap Shinosuke dengan tatapan bingung. Pria itu membimbing tangannya, menyentuhkan telapaknya ke sebuah segel di pintu kuil.

"Pintu ini hanya bisa dibuka oleh orang-orang yang terpilih menjadi seorang saniwa," Entah Shinosuke itu berbicara pada dirinya atau orang di sana. "Nah, Asami-dono. Konsentrasilah. Pusatkan kekuatan Anda pada segel ini."

 _Apa?_ Asami merasakan dingin segel besi di telapak tangannya. Ia tak tahu apa-apa soal kekuatan apapun itu namanya!

Namun, sesuatu yang hangat menyeruak dari dalam dadanya, menjalar pelan ke ujung telapak tangan.

GREK

Suara besi yang bergeser, berderit halus bak sebuah irama musik. Beberapa belah besi bergeser, membuka, bergerak ke samping.

"Sudah kubilang itu ada dalam diri Anda, Asami-dono," Shinosuke berbisik bahagia. "Karena Anda adalah…"

 _Adalah?_

"Jikanshokogun!"

Suara bilah pedang beradu tiba-tiba terdengar bersamaan dengan lenguhan asing yang baru Asami dengar. Begitu ia menoleh, beberapa bayangan hitam bergerak cepat, membunuh kerumunan di belakangnya. Mata merah mereka yang berkilat kejam lebih merah dari darah yang tertumpah.

"Astaga! Bagaimana bisa?!" seru Shinosuke seraya menggertakkan gigi. Ia meraih sebuah pedang yang terletak di meja depan kuil lalu memberikannya pada Asami. "Dengar, Asami-dono. Begitu pintu ini terbuka, Anda harus segera masuk! Aku akan menjaga Anda dari sini!"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Ingat, pedang ini akan menjadi menjadi prajurit pertama Anda," kata pria itu. "Pedang ini akan menjadi seorang manusia! Jangan khawatir, Konnosuke akan membimbing Anda."

Bayangan hitam itu semakin mendekat. Asami bisa merasakan getaran hebat di bawah kakinya. Pintu kuil terbuka di belakangnya, memperlihatkan kegelapan yang begitu pekat. Angin berhembus dari dalam, meniup rambut dan pakaiannya.

"Masuk, Asami-dono!" Shinosuke mendorong tubuhnya masuk. "Dan ingat baik-baik nama pedang ini!"

Asami merasa tubuhnya melayang dalam gelap. Ia melihat pria tua itu menghunuskan pedangnya lalu menahan serangan dari salah satu bayangan hitam itu. Sebelum pintu kuil tertutup, pria itu sempat menoleh ke padanya dan berteriak.

"Nama pedang ini adalah Kasen Kanesada!

.

.

.

Hai hai! Di sini Kanikan18~

Chapter 1 rasanya berantakan banget sih ya maap, masih baru di fanfiction

Untuk chapter selanjutnya saya akan mencoba lebih rapi lagi

Enjoy ya….


	3. Honmaru

The Last Nine Stars

-A Touken Ranbu Fanfiction by Kanikan18-

 _Touken Ranbu milik DMM dan Nitroplus_

 _Asami punya saya_

 _Enjoyy!_

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3-Honmaru**

Gelap berganti terang. Asami membuka mata perlahan. Hamparan rumput yang tertiup angin menggesek bawahan hakama merah. Suara serangga terasa begitu dekat di telinga. Langit biru membentang luas di atas kepala. Ia berdiri sendiri di sebuah padang rumput masih dengan pedang di tangan.

"Selamat datang!" Sebuah suara terdengar dari bawah kakinya.

Asami menunduk dan menemukan seekor rubah mungil duduk manis di hadapannya. Warna bulunya merupakan perpaduan antara putih dan coklat muda dengan sedikit titik-titik merah di beberapa tempat. Seutas kalung berbandul lonceng ada di lehernya. Rubah itu menatapnya dengan mata coklat besar. Ekornya berkibas ke kanan dan kiri.

"Kuucapkan selamat datang, saniwa muda," kata rubah itu.

Asami memekik kaget. "Ru-rubah yang bisa bicara!" Ia terhuyung mundur. Pelukannya pada pedang itu semakin erat.

"Namaku Konnosuke," Rubah itu berdeham. "Aku akan mendampingimu, saniwa muda."

"Jangan-jangan kau adalah Konnosuke yang dibicarakan Shinosuke-sama?" Asami berjongkok agar dapat sejajar dengan Konnosuke. "Yang akan membantuku?"

"Benar sekali, um…" Konnosuke memiringkan kepala. "Namamu siapa ya?"

"Asami," jawab Asami singkat.

"Marga?"

"Tidak ada."

"Hm, Asami, Asami," gumam rubah itu dengan ekspresi bingung seolah ia tengah berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Tunggu sebentar."

Secercah cahaya kuning keluar dari lonceng itu. Asami menyipitkan mata. Cahaya itu melewati tubuhnya, bergerak ke atas hingga bawah seolah tengah memindainya.

"Sudah kuduga! Nama itu tidak ada dimanapun!" seru Konnosuke. "Mengapa kakek itu mengirimkan orang yang tidak jelas begini sih?"

"Anu, ada apa ya?" Asami turut memiringkan kepalanya. Ia merasa bingung dengan tingkah rubah berbicara yang tampak kesal.

"Ka-kau!" Konnosuke menatap tajam. "Kau ini memang berasal dari keluarga saniwa atau didaftarkan?"

Asami menggeleng tidak paham. Ia lantas menceritakan segalanya bagaimana dirinya bisa menjadi seperti ini.

"Tu-tunggu! Ka-kau benar-benar bisa membuka pintu itu?! Dengan tanganmu sendiri?!" Konnosuke memekik panik usai cerita itu selesai. Ekornya mengibas liar.

Asami mengangguk.

"Berarti kau benar-benar keturunan asli," gumam Konnosuke pelan. "Pintu yang itu tidak akan bisa dibuka kecuali oleh keturunan asli."

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Sudahlah, kau ikut aku dulu," Konnosuke berbalik kemudian melangkah. Asami mengikuti. "Kita bisa menyelesaikan itu nanti."

Mereka berjalan melintasi padang rumput dalam diam. Asami berjalan seraya mengamati pedang ia bawa sesekali. Cukup berat di tangan. Ada semacam tali berwarna gelap di ujung sarung yang bercorak keunguan.

 _Kasen Kanesada…. Bahkan pedang pun punya nama._

Karena tak tahan diam, Konnosuke berkata, "Kau tahu, pedangmu itu milik seorang pria bertemperamen buruk yang hidup di era Sengoku…"

Era Sengoku? Ah, Asami saja baru dengar. Ia hanya bisa menggumam "ya", "hmm", untuk menghormati rubah yang mengatakan hal-hal yang baru didengarnya. Asami tidak tahu apa itu Hosokawa Tadaoki, Oda Nobunaga, Sengoku, Honno-ji, Akechi Mitsuhide. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membaca!

"Oleh karena itu, aku bingung," lanjut Konnosuke. "Pedang asli itu diberikan kepadamu, yang artinya kau adalah keturunan dari pria itu. Tapi, datamu sama sekali tidak ada! Tidak ada nama 'Asami' dalam daftar keturunan Hosokawa."

 _Jadi, aku hanya seorang gadis tanpa nama?_ Asami menunduk. Sejak awal yang ia tahu namanya hanya Asami. Tanpa embel-embel apapun di depannya.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai!"

Asami kembali mendongak. Di hadapannya, terdapat sebuah gerbang coklat yang tengah tertutup. Di kedua sisinya, membentang tembok yang membentuk pagar yang sangat panjang. Rasanya seperti mengunjungi kediaman keluarga besar.

"Ini adalah _honmaru_ -mu!" kata Konnosuke. "Alias benteng pertahanan. Kau akan tinggal di sini bersama pedang-pedangmu dan mengatur pasukan untuk mengalahkan jikanshokogun! Emm…, kau sudah tahu tugasmu kan?"

"Sudah," kata Asami dengan sedikit ragu. "Shinosuke-sama telah menjelaskannya kepadaku. Sedikit sih."

"Seiring waktu, kau pasti akan paham," kata Konnosuke. "Mari masuk!"

Apa pun yang berada di balik gerbang itu, semuanya melebihi ekspetasi Asami. Isinya ternyata lebih indah dari yang ia duga. Selasar kayu yang panjang, ruang-ruang berpintu shoji, taman di halaman, semuanya sangat tertata apik.

"Oh, ya, aku belum sempat membersihkannya dengan baik karena kau datang terlalu cepat," kata rubah itu. Asami menyadari kalau kaus kakinya telah tertempel debu. "Kuantar berkeliling," lanjut Konnosuke.

Banyak ruangan yang harus Asami hafalkan agar tidak salah jalan. Dapur, kamar mandi, kamar para pedang, kamarnya sendiri. Semuanya begitu lengang.

"Dan, ini ruang kerjamu, Asami-sama!"

Sebuah ruangan luas berada di balik pintu shoji bercorak khusus. Dindingnya dipenuhi ornamen-ornamen cantik. Ada sebuah meja dan bantal duduk yang berada satu tingkat lebih tinggi dari tatami dasar. Ada rak berisi buku-buku di pojokan. Asami menduga ruangan ini bisa digunakan untuk makan bersama atau rapat karena luasnya.

"Di situ," Konnosuke berada di pintu yang berseberangan dengan pintu masuk ruangan. "Adalah tempatmu untuk mengantarkan dan menerima para pedang yang akan bertempur. Tempat itu juga tempat untuk memberikan ruh pada pedangmu itu."

Terhampar taman yang luas di ujung pintu. Tepat di arah yang lurus dengan matanya, tampak sebuah taman kecil yang dikelilingi danau buatan yang dapat dijangkau dengan meniti jembatan. Taman kecil itu ternyata memiliki sebuah pelataran batu dengan corak khusus yang terukir begitu Asami berjalan di atasnya.

"Di sinilah kau mengantar pedangmu dan di batu ini," Konnosuke menghampiri sebuah batu yang menonjol di ujung taman. Terdapat tali tambang dengan beberapa kertas jimat putih yang melilitnya, tanda kalau batu itu keramat. "Kau memberi ruh pada pedangmu!"

Asami menghampiri batu itu perlahan.

"Nah, letakkan saja _uchigatana_ itu di situ, yak, bagus!" Konnosuke mengawasi gerak-gerik Asami.

"Tunggu, _uchigatana_? Apa itu?" tanya Asami.

"Heh? Kau tak tahu? Pedang itu banyak jenisnya. Tachi, uchigatana, ootachi, wakizashi. Ada juga belati—tantou Tombak yari, naginata. Banyak! Kau tidak tahu?"

Asami hanya menggeleng. Ia kira semua pedang itu sama.

"Sepertinya ini akan jadi lebih sulit dari yang kuduga," keluh Konnosuke. "Kalau begitu, sekarang coba berikan ruh pada uchigatana itu!"

"Caranya?"

"Hmm…, ah! Sama seperti kau membuka pintu itu," Konnosuke duduk di sampingnya. "Bedanya, yang ini akan sedikit lebih berat."

"Tapi, pintu itu…hanya kebetulan…"

"Tapi, kau merasakannya kan? Aliran energimu…. Mungkin yang rasanya hangat itu, lho."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," kata rubah itu tegas. "Coba saja. Sebut nama pedang itu dan alirkan energimu."

Asami menyentuh sarung pedang itu. "Kasen Kanesada," katanya ragu. Pedang itu bergeming. "Begitu kan? Tidak berhasil."

"Sudah kubilang, ini akan sedikit lebih berat. Coba lagi!"

"Kasen Kanesada," kata Asami seraya berkonsentrasi. Perlahan, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat keluar dari dadanya secara perlahan. Ia terhenyak. Konsentrasinya buyar seketika.

"Energimu hampir keluar! Coba lagi!"

Asami mengulangi hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Kehangatan itu belum juga mengalir ke ujung tangannya bahkan terasa semakin berat. Semakin ia mencobanya, semakin ia kelelahan. Bulir-bulir keringat tampak membasahi wajahnya.

"Ka…sen Kane…sada…," kata Asami seraya terengah-engah. Aliran kehangatan itu mengalir pelan dari dada menuju tangannya. Ia kira ia akan berhasil. Pedang itu sedikit bergetar.

"Ayo, Asami-sama! Kau hampir bisa!"

Hilang. Beban itu tiba-tiba hilang. Asami terhuyung lemas. Ia terengah-engah.

"Hmm, memang belum bisa ya," Konnosuke tertunduk Kupingnya menurun seolah layu. "Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau belum bisa, tidak apa-apa. Istirahat saja dulu."

"Maafkan aku," kata Asami.

"Kesehatanmu jauh lebih penting, Asa—hoah!" Konnosuke mendongak. "Sudah mau gelap?!"

Benar juga. Langit telah berubah warna menjadi jingga gelap. Burung bersuara parau terbang melintang di atas kepala mereka.

"Ah, benar," gumam Asami. "Ini juga mendekati waktu makan malam."

"Mmm, di dapur ada banyak bahan makanan yang baru saja datang," kata Konnosuke. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa memasak."

"Tenang saja," Asami tersenyum. "Aku yang akan memasak."

Dapur itu seperi dapur pada umumnya. Di bawah kakinya, terdapat kotak-kotak yang berserakan. Ketika Asami membuka semuanya, ia tahu kalau bahan-bahan makanan itu masih segar, baru saja datang dari tempat yang tak diketahui. Ia memikirkan menu apa yang akan dimasaknya. Ada sayuran seperti kubis, lobak, tomat, dan tahu.

Tahu yang putih bersih.

Mendadak, Asami mendapatkan ide bagus.

 **-iii-**

"Ta-tahu goreng!" seru Konnosuke gembira saat sepiring tahu goreng dihidangkan di depannya. Uap panasnya yang mengepul mengantarkan aroma gurih dan manis ke hidung. Asami tersenyum. Dugaannya benar. Rubah mistis katanya suka dengan tahu goreng.

" _Itadakimasu!_ "

Suasana pun larut dalam denting sumpit beradu dengan mangkok. Asami harus sedikit bekerja keras tadi. Sebelum memasak, ia harus membersihkan beberapa peralatan masak dan peralatan makan.

"Makanmu sedikit sekali, Asami-sama," komentar Konnosuke melihat nasi di mangkok Asami yang memang sedikit.

"Ah, makanku memang sedikit," Asami meletakkan mangkoknya dengan salah tingkah.

"Makanlah lebih banyak! Oh, ya, tahu goreng buatanmu enak sekali lho!"

Asami memandang hamparan makanan di hadapannya. Makan sebanyak ini merupakan suatu kemewahan baginya. Di penginapan, ia hanya makan dengan porsi kecil. Jatah makan pagi selalu ia bagi untuk si kakek—Shinosuke dan jatah makan malamnya tidak menentu karena ia sering mendapat hukuman. Seringkali, di tengah malam, Ume membawakannya makanan walau jumlahnya sedikit.

 _Ume-san, andai saja kau bisa menikmati semua ini…_

Tiba-tiba, gadis itu teringat sesuatu. "Jadi, Konnosuke-san, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," Asami meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Apa?"

"Soal saniwa," kata Asami. "Kau bilang sesuatu tentang keturunan atau tentang yang didaftarkan—semacam itu. Apa maksudnya?"

"Oh," Konnosuke menelan tahunya. "Begini, setiap orang, setiap manusia, memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang terpendam untuk memberikan roh pada pedang. Tubuh ibarat cangkang yang menjadi wadah kekuatan itu. Mereka berpotensi untuk menjadi seorang saniwa. Akan tetapi, untuk menjadi saniwa, kekuatan itu harus dikeluarkan dari cangkangnya. Paham kan?"

Asami mengangguk paham.

"Untuk orang yang mendaftarkan diri menjadi saniwa, mereka akan dilatih secara khusus dalam waktu yang cukup lama—bisa empat sampai lima tahun bahkan lebih—untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan terpendam itu sekaligus melatih kemampuan dasar yang diperlukan saniwa. Biasanya sih, kekuatan itu akan mati bersama orang itu. Tapi, ada beberapa kasus dimana orang itu menurunkan kekuatan itu pada anak cucunya, meski sangat langka. Hei, kau masih mendengarkanku kan?"

"Masih, masih. Tolong lanjutkan!"

"Untuk keturunan, mereka adalah orang-orang yang kekuatannya telah lepas dari cangkangnya sejak lahir. Memang ada beberapa klan khusus yang bisa seperti itu. Oleh karena itu, yang mereka lakukan tinggal melatih calon saniwanya saja."

"Kalau aku?"

"Kukira kau memang seorang keturunan saniwa, Asami-sama. Kau bisa membuka pintu yang memang diperuntukkan khusus untuk darah klan-klan itu. Tapi, aku tidak mempunyai data tentangmu sedikitpun. Apalagi tentang keluargamu. Kau tidak terdeteksi seolah-olah, maaf, kau tidak pernah terlahir. Aku heran. Seharusnya, karena Shinosuke yang mengantarmu, kau memiliki data tersendiri. Apalagi pedangmu adalah Kasen Kanesada milik Hosokawa Tadaoki. Mungkin saja kau adalah keturunan klan Hosokawa. Tapi…"

Asami menunduk. "Kau tidak lupa kan, kalau aku ini hanya pelayan yang hanya mengingat namaku?"

"Ya, tentu saja," Konnosuke terdiam. "Ah, sudah malam. Mari membereskan semua ini, mandi, dan pergi tidur!"

Bicara memang gampang, tapi nyatanya, Asami tak dapat memejamkan mata sekejap pun. Di luar sana, sinar bulan purnama yang berwarna biru merasuk masuk ke kamarnya. Kamar itu terlalu luas untuk ditempatinya sendiri. Lengang dan remang. Gadis itu mendadak teringat Ume. Biasanya meraka akan tidur seraya bergandeng tangan.

Pedang—uchigatana —Kasen Kanesada tergeletak di samping futonnya. Asami memandangi pedang itu lama. Ia memutar ulang semua kejadian sejak hari pertama ia tersadar ruang bawah tanah itu hingga bisa tidur di sini. Rasanya semua kejadian ini begitu ajaib hingga gadis itu takut kalau semua ini hanya mimpi. Dibelainya pedang itu dengan perlahan.

 _Kalau aku benar-benar seorang saniwa, aku pasti bisa melakukannya_.

Gadis itu bangkit lalu mengambil uchigatana-nya. Ia berjingkat-jingkat menuju ruang kerja saniwa, padahal Asami tak perlu takut untuk membangunkan siapa pun. Benteng itu sunyi, hanya berisi dirinya dan Konnosuke.

Bulan purnama besar yang mengambang di langit berbintang mengingatkan Asami akan malam penobatannya yang kacau. Ia meniti jembatan lalu menoleh ke belakang. Ruang kerjanya diapit dengan dua buah bangunan. Yang satu untuk penyembuhan pedang, yang satu untuk ruangan arsip, kata Konnosuke tadi.

Kembali Asami berjalan dalam sunyi. Semilir angin malam meniup ujung lengan kimono tidurnya. Seperti yang dilakukannya tadi, ia meletakkan uchigatana itu di atas permukaan batu keramat.

 _Kalau aku memang pantas di sini, aku pasti bisa._

Tangannya terulur. Matanya terpejam. Asami menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia memusatkan konsentrasinya.

"Kasen Kanesada."

Aura hangat menyeruak perlahan dari dadanya, merekah bagaikan kelopak bunga yang berusaha mekar, menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, berpusat pada tangan yang terulur, sama seperti tadi siang. Kini, alirannya lebih lembut.

 _Aku merasakannya._

Aura itu sampai di telapak tangannya. Cahaya putih berpendar dalam remangnya malam, menyelimuti Kasen Kanesada dalam kilaunya. Uchigatanaitu terangkat, menentang sang bulan yang berdiri pongah. Di antara cahaya putih itu, muncul kelopak-kelopak sakura yang terbang mengelilinginya. Sinar putih itu semakin menguat lalu berpencar dengan cepat ke seluruh penjuru.

TEP.

Asami mendengar suara kaki yang berpijak. Ia membuka mata lalu mendongak. Di hadapannya, berdiri seorang pria dengan pakaian indah menenteng sebuah pedang yang terlihat sama. Rambutnya yang ikal keunguan berkibar pelan oleh angin. Matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan iris biru kehijauan yang menatap Asami dengan ramah. Bibirnya membentuk seutas senyuman yang manis.

"Namaku Kasen Kanesada," katanya. "Aku adalah pedang seni terkenal yang mencintai segala hal yang elegan. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Asami terdiam. Ia harusnya tahu hal seperi ini akan terjadi. Bahkan, ini adalah hal yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Hanya saja, semua ini terlalu cepat baginya. Ia mematung lalu menjerit keras.

.

.

.

Hello, Kanikan18 di sini

Sebenernya saya baru punya 4 chapter buat di-post tapi karena gaptek sisanya baru nyusul pagi ini karena sinyal internet-nya lagi bagus *badumtes

Saya nulis bukan karena apa-apa, hanya melepaskan imajinasi yang numpuk di otak

BUT I LOOKING FOR YOUR REVIEW SO MUCH! /yah kalo ada yang baca

Masih baru di TKRB dan sama kagetannya sama Asami yang "Hah? Apa?" mulu, tapi saya akan berusaha!


	4. Kasen Kanesada

The Last Nine Stars

-A Touken Ranbu Fanfiction by Kanikan18-

 _Touken Ranbu milik DMM dan Nitroplus_

 _Asami punya saya_

 _Enjoyy!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **CHAPTER 4-Kasen Kanesada**

 _Mimpi. Ini pasti mimpi._

Asami menekuri lantai yang akan ia pel.

" _Namaku Kasen Kanesada. Aku adalah pedang seni terkenal yang mencintai segala hal yang elegan. Senang bertemu denganmu."_

Ia bahkan masih mendengar suaranya sampai saat ini!

Matahari belum sepenuhnya merajai langit. Langit berwarna kelabu dengan sapuan warna jingga di bawahnya. Asami memperbaiki gulungan kimononya. Di bawah kakinya, tergeletak sebuah ember kayu berisi air dengan kain yang tersampir di pinggirannya. Ia berniat membersihkan lantai kayu yang berdebu ini.

 _Pe-pedang itu…benar-benar hidup. Dan dia…ada di kamar itu…_

Asami menatap kamar yang masih tertutup. Sulit dibayangkan ada seorang pria jelmaan pedang yang tengah terlelap di sana. Menurut Shinosuke, hal itu bisa terjadi karena ia adalah seorang saniwa. Dan kata Konnosuke, ia adalah saniwa dari keturunan yang sah. Masalahnya, keturunan dari mana?

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala. Bukan waktunya memikirkan hal itu. Honmaru ini harus segera dibersihkan. Mungkin agak sulit karena ia harus bekerja sendirian, tapi setidaknya ia harus membersihkan lantai sebelum menyiapkan sarapan.

Asami menghela napas. Ternyata, lebih enak kalau bekerja bersama seperti di penginapan. Walaupun ia sering kena jitak.

Lantai berderap di bawah pijakan. Tangan mungil kokoh bertopang pada kain pel. Warna kayu yang semula kusam karena debu kini mengilat kembali seperti kaca. Asami melakukan pekerjaannya dengan teliti. Setiap sudut tak terlewatkan. Ia bekerja tanpa suara.

Tepat ketika Asami memeras kain, seseorang berkata, "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Ia mendongak. Kasen Kanesada berdiri di hadapannya. Senyum tersungging di wajah. Tak seperti tadi malam, pria itu mengenakan kimono sederhana dengan lengan yang digulung. Sebuah pita merah mengikat rambut ungu ikalnya.

"Ah," balas Asami sekenanya karena terkejut. Gadis itu menelan ludah. "Sudah selesai, kok. Setelah ini aku akan menyiapkan sarapan. Permisi."

"Tunggu," Kasen mencegah Asami melangkah lebih jauh lagi. "Aku bisa membantu Anda."

 **-iii-**

Asami terkagum-kagum. Pedang itu bisa memasak!

"Telur dadar yang elegan adalah telur dadar yang berwarna kuning keemasan," kata Kasen. "Bukan begitu, Asami-sama?"

"Eh?" Asami tertegun. "Kau tahu namaku?"

Kasen tersenyum manis. Ia mengangkat telur dadar dari penggorengan. "Shinosuke-sama, pria yang selalu Anda bawakan makanan itu, memperhatikanmu setiap hari. Aku selalu ada di sampingnya, Anda tahu kan?"

Asami mengangguk samar. Terbayang olehnya tongkat terbungkus kain yang selalu dibawa kakek itu. Tongkat yang ternyata sebuah pedang yang diserahkan begitu saja padanya. Kasen Kanesada ini mengingat semua hal yang dilihatnya meski masih berwujud sebuah pedang.

"Kakek itu selalu berkata," Kasen menyiapkan rebusan. "'Inilah tuanmu yang sebenarnya, Kasen Kanesada. Lihat dan perhatikan. Sayang sekali keturunan terakhir klan Hosokawa harus berada di tempat seperti ini.'"

Hosokawa. Klan yang selalu disebut-sebut oleh Konnosuke. Asami memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Um, apa itu klan Hosokawa? Lalu, siapa itu Hosokawa…Tadaoki?" Suaranya sedikit tercekat. Ada rasa berdebar tiap kali nama itu disebut karena Asami melihat secercah harapan tentang dari mana asal usulnya. Gadis kecil itu tidak ingat apa pun selain namanya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ruang bawah tanah yang menampungnya dan penginapan Okaa-san yang memperkerjakannya.

"Tuan Hosokawa?" Kasen kembali menatapnya. Ada kelembutan yang ada di kedua manik kebiruan itu. Pedang itu—mungkin bisa disebut pria itu—menerawang jauh ke depan. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia tersenyum.

"Tuan Hosokawa Tadaoki adalah putra tertua dari Tuan Hosokawa Fujitaka. Ia pernah melayani Oda Nobunaga dan menikah dengan putri dari Akechi Mitsuhide. Yang aku tahu, Tuan Hosokawa adalah pria yang baik, meski banyak orang yang menilainya sebagai pria bertemperamen buruk dan sering bertindak brutal. Hahaha," Kasen terkekeh. "Namun, yang terpenting adalah Tuan Hosokawa sangat menghargai seni. Ia adalah ahli seni minum teh dan puisi. Namaku saja diilhami dari _Sanjuurokkasen_ -Puisi dari 36 Mahkluk Abadi. Elegan sekali kan?"

Asami hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk. Ia tidak paham benar apa yang Kasen bicarakan. Membayangkan seorang pria yang elegan dan menghargai seni sekaligus brutal, rasanya sedikit aneh. Bagaimana Hosokawa Tadaoki hidup seperti itu?

"Oleh karena itu, Aruji," Kasen beralih menata hidangan setelah semua masakan mereka selesai. "Keeleganan sangat penting bagiku. Setelah mendapatkan tubuh manusia, aku ingin sekali menghias tempat ini agar lebih menawan. Ckckck. Kita benar-benar membutuhkan sesuatu yang berkelas untuk honmaru tua ini."

Asami terkekeh geli. Ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Kasen Kanesada di sampingnya.

"Hmm, aku bertanya-tanya kapan kita bisa bertemu Osayo," gumam Kasen kemudian.

"Osayo?"

Kasen mengangguk. "Maksudku Sayo Samonji, tantou milik Tuan Hosokawa Fujitaka. Aku menantikan dirinya untuk menjadi bagian dari pasukan Anda."

"Maksudmu akan ada pedang selain dirimu yang datang ke sini?" tanya Asami.

"Tentu saja. Untuk melindungi sejarah, kita tidak bisa melakukannya berdua saja," jawab Kasen.

Asami tertawa gugup. Pikirannya penuh dengan hal yang menurutnya begitu rumit. Melindungi sejarah, keturunan klan, menghidupkan pedang, tugas seorang saniwa…. Semuanya tumpang tindih bagai benang kusut yang sulit diurai. Benang kusut itu masih dibawanya ke ruang makan, ruangan terbesar di honmaru.

" _Gouchisousama deshita_ ," Sarapan telah tandas.

"Baiklah," kata Konnosuke kemudian. "Saatnya untuk menjalankan tugas pertamamu, Asami-sama."

"Hah? Apa?" Asami tergagap.

"Iya. Pengiriman pedang ke garis depan," ujar rubah itu. "Singkatnya, kau akan terus melakukannya selama menjadi seorang saniwa. Walau tidak sesederhana itu, sih."

Kasen mengangguk siap. "Lantas kami harus bagaimana?"

"Setelah membereskan semua ini, kita akan membahasnya di ruang saniwa," balas Konnosuke singkat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berkumpul di ruang saniwa. Angin musim panas berhembus pelan dari pintu shoji yang terbuka.

"Asami-sama," Konnosuke memulai penjelasan panjangnya. "Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan, kau bertugas melindungi sejarah agar tidak berubah akibat serangan Jikanshokogun-Pasukan Revisionis Sejarah. Mereka akan muncul di masa-masa tertentu sepanjang sejarah Jepang. Tenang saja. Kehadiran mereka bisa dideteksi oleh Konsil Saniwa yang akan memberitahukannya pada setiap saniwa. Salah satu tugasku di sini adalah menjadi perantara antara Konsil Saniwa dan dirimu. Ketika mereka muncul, aku akan segera memberitahukannya kepadamu. Paham?"

Asami mengangguk.

"Nah, kau akan mengirim pasukanmu melalui pelataran yang ada di luar itu," Konnosuke beralih ke Kasen. "Kasen-san, tugasmu sebagai pedang hanyalah menumpas semua jikanshokogun yang ada di tempat yang ditunjuk. Agar lebih mudah melakukannya, kau harus mengetahui apa yang menjadi tujuan mereka."

Konnosuke melompat ke balik meja saniwa. Ia tampak menekan permukaannya. "Kemarilah Asami-sama," panggilnya kemudian. Asami menghampiri si rubah. Permukaan meja itu tampak seperti layar yang memuat peta kepulauan Jepang. Ada sebuah titik merah berkedip yang menandai sebuah pulau.

"Tanda ini menunjukkan dimana jikanshokogun akan muncul. Selain itu, waktu kemunculannya pun tertera di sini," kata Konnosuke. "Kau mengaku tidak bisa membaca kan? Tenanglah. Aku akan membantumu."

Kasen tampak terkejut mengetahui Asami adalah seorang gadis buta huruf. Gadis itu menyadarinya. Ia menunduk malu.

"Jikanshokogun diperkirakan akan muncul di Hakodate pada tanggal 2 Desember 1868," Konnosuke membaca tulisan yang tertera di layar. "Hmm, saat itu sudah era Meiji…. Lalu…ah! Pada tanggal 4 Desember 1868, pertempuran Hakodate telah dimulai."

"Pertempuran?" Asami terkejut.

"Pertempuran Hakodate," Sebuah panel baru muncul berisi tulisan dan sedikit gambar. Konnosuke membacanya. "Di sini terjadi pertempuran antara sisa angkatan bersenjata Keshogunan Tokugawa yang bersatu menjadi pemberontak Republik Ezo melawan angkatan darat Pemerintah Kaisar Meiji. Pertempuran ini terjadi di Benteng Goryookaku."

"Mengapa pasukan jikanshokogun muncul 2 hari sebelum pertempuran?" tanya Kasen heran.

"Hmm, ada kemungkinan mereka mencegah perang itu tidak akan terjadi. Bisa saja era Meiji tidak akan ada," Konnosuke menggaruk kepala. "Oleh karena itu, aku akan mengatur agar kita bisa tiba 3 hari sebelum kedatangan mereka."

"Nah, Asami-sama," kata Konnosuke kemudian. "Silakan perhatikan layar ini baik-baik. Pengiriman pasukan hanya bisa dilakukan oleh saniwa, jadi layar ini tidak akan bisa diutak-atik oleh diriku maupun para pedang. Kasen-san akan berdiri di pelataran itu sebagai titik keberangkatan. Ia akan tiba pada tempat yang telah ditentukan. Yang kau lakukan hanyalah menekan tombol ini. Akan ada jeda 5 detik sebelum Kasen-san diberangkatkan."

Asami memandang tombol emas besar yang terpampang di sana. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar. Tugas pertamanya. Membayangkan ia akan mengirim seseorang melintasi waktu membuatnya sedikit takut.

"Jangan takut," kata Konnosuke. Kemarin ia hanyalah rubah kebingungan karena mendapat tuan baru yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Sekarang rubah itu siap membantu tugas sang saniwa. "Baik, Kasen-san, bersiaplah lalu datang ke pelataran itu. Aku akan ikut denganmu sebagai perantara antara dirimu dan saniwa."

Kasen mohon diri untuk bersiap. Konnosuke kembali menjelaskan segala macam hal tentang pengiriman pasukan ke medan pertempuran dan ekspedisi kepada Asami. Gadis itu mendadak kehilangan semua keraguan dan rasa takutnya. Ia merasa tanggung jawab yang ada padanya harus diutamakan terlebih dahulu.

Melihat saniwa barunya ternyata cepat tanggap membuat Konnosuke diam-diam merasa kagum. Kemarin gadis itu hanyalah anak manusia yang kebingungan dengan kehidupan barunya. Sayang sekali, kehidupan baru yang akan dijalaninya akan semakin berat. Ia berniat akan selalu mendukung gadis ini, sesulit apapun rintangannya.

"Aku sudah siap," kata Kasen setelah mengenakan pakaian tempurnya lengkap.

"Aku akan pergi bersama Kasen-san selama seminggu untuk memastikan Pertempuran Hakodate berjalan tanpa gangguan," sahut Konnosuke. "Asami-sama, kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan hingga kami kembali kan?"

"Ya," kata Asami dari balik meja.

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat, Kasen-san," Konnosuke berjalan dulu diikuti Kasen. Mereka melangkah di jalan setapak menuju pelataran.

Asami tampak teringat sesuatu. Ia bergegas berlari menuju muka pintu lalu membentuk corong dengan telapak tangan di sekitar mulut. "Kasen-san! Konnosuke-san!" serunya. "Selamat jalan! Hati-hati ya!"

Yang dipanggil berhenti lalu menoleh. Kasen melambaikan tangan sebelum mengikuti Konnosuke.

"Baik, Asami-sama. Kami sudah siap," Suara Konnosuke mendadak terdengar dari layar di atas meja. "Silakan tekan tombolnya."

Asami menekan tombol sesuai instruksi. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara berdesing dan kilatan cahaya dari luar. Kasen dan Konnosuke menghilang di tengah kilatan itu.

 **-iii-**

"Selamat datang," ucap Asami. Ia berdiri di muka pintu, menyambut Kasen dan Konnosuke yang sudah kembali. Ketika mereka kembali, matahari baru saja muncul dari peraduannya. Semburat jingga muncul berselang-seling dengan awan kelabu.

"Kami pulang," balas Kasen membalas sambutan tuannya.

"Lihat apa yang kami dapat!" timpal Konnosuke.

Kasen membawa sebuah tantoudi tangan. Asami memandang benda itu dengan tatapan kagum. Sarung hitamnya tampak berkilat-kilat.

"Yagen Toushirou," kata Konnosuke lagi. "Syukurlah. Kita akan punya ahli medis di honmaru ini. Mumpung masih pagi, Asami-sama bisa memberinya ruh lalu mengajaknya sarapan bersama. Aku sudah lapar."

"Kalau begitu kalian bisa menunggu di ruang makan," kata Asami. Ia menerima tantou itu tanpa berkedip. "Aku akan menyusul bersama Yagen Toushirou."

Asami meletakkan Yagen Toshirou di batu keramat—istilahnya sendiri—lalu melakukan apa ia lakukan terhadap Kasen. Tak seperti pertama kali membangkitkan pedang itu, kini aliran energinya terasa lebih halus, mengalir ke sekujur tubuh bagaikan air.

Suara kaki yang mendarat di atas batu membuka matanya. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam pekat berdiri tegap menenteng tantou. Senyuman halus terukir di raut wajahnya yang halus.

"Hai, Taishou. Aku Yagen Toushirou. Bersama saudara-saudaraku, aku harap kita akan menjadi akrab."

Asami tertegun. Panggilan untuknya sepertinya bermacam-macam dan saudara? _Maksudnya?_ "Halo, namaku Asami, saniwa di sini," Ia tersenyum seraya membungkuk formal, dibalas oleh Yagen. "Selamat datang di honmaru kami. Mulai hari ini, mohon kerjasamanya."

 **-iii-**

Usai makan malam, Konnosuke mengajak Asami berbicara di ruang saniwa. Kasen tengah mengajak Yagen berkeliling, membahas berbagai tugasnya di sini.

"Asami-sama," kata rubah itu. "Besok, jam 14.00, kau dijadwalkan akan menghadiri rapat Konsil Saniwa bulanan. Ini akan menjadi rapat pertamamu. Yah, sebenarnya hal yang dibahas mungkin itu-itu saja, sih, karena tidak ada peristiwa penting. Mungkin hanya diisi laporan dari setiap saniwa perwakilan provinsi dan penyambutan kecil untukmu."

Mereka beringsut ke meja saniwa. "Lihat, data dirimu ada di sini. Shinosuke yang memasukkannya. Wah, ia benar-benar penuh persiapan. Nama, alamat, semua ada. Hanya nama margamu yang tidak."

Asami menatap layar itu dengan mengerutkan dahi. Aksara disana bagi dirinya hanya simbol tanpa makna.

"Asami, saniwa dari provinsi Bingo, usia 14 tahun," ucap Konnosuke. "Kau akan bergabung dengan 3 saniwa yang juga bertugas di provinsi ini. Ketuanya bernama Tachibana Akira. Laporan bulanan serahkan saja ke dia. Kau kan masih baru."

Sang saniwa mengangguk-angguk.

"Besok Kasen-san akan menemanimu," kata Konnosuke lagi. "Baiklah, silakan beristirahat."

 **-iii -**

 _Beberapa jam yang lalu, di sebuah tempat yang jauh…_

Empat orang berkimono putih dan berhakama merah duduk di sekeliling meja bundar. Di depan mereka terhampar kertas-kertas serta terpampang proyeksi hologram di pusat meja.

"Besok rapat bulanan, ya," ucap seorang yang memiliki raut paling muda. Meski begitu umurnya tampak mendekati usia 30.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau bolos lagi?" kata seorang yang memiliki luka yang tertoreh di alis. Ubannya sedikit muncul di sana-sini.

"Aku tahu," ucap satu-satunya perempuan di antara mereka. "Ini pasti berhubungan dengan saniwa baru itu kan? Fufufu…"

"Ia hanya saniwa baru," kata yang tertua di antara mereka. Semua rambutnya berwarna putih. "Jangan macam-macam."

"Tapi, ia tidak punya data yang jelas! Satu-satunya petunjuk hanyalah Kasen Kanesada itu," Si muda bersungut-sungut. "Mungkin…Hosokawa ya?"

"Ya," Si wanita bersandar santai. "Hosokawa. Klan itu sudah lama musnah kan? Ada kemungkinan anak itu adalah keturunan terakhir yang masih hidup. Ck. Tapi, munculnya saniwa tidak jelas seperti itu membuatku ikut kesal."

"Saniwa tanpa nama," gumam si tua. Matanya menerawang jauh.

"Siapapun ia," Si luka mencondongkan badan. "Kita sambut saniwa tanpa nama itu dengan sambutan yang sebaik-baiknya."

.

.

.

 _ **Next chapter teaser**_

Asami, saniwa baru, bertemu saniwa lain untuk pertama kalinya! Dengan asal-usul yang tidak jelas, ia mendapatkan julukan: Saniwa Tanpa Nama. Bisakah ia bertahan dengan Konsil Saniwa yang menekannya?

Pedang semakin bertambah dan misi semakin sulit. Asami harus berusaha lebih keras agar bisa diakui saniwa lainnya. Kasen memutuskan untuk mengajarinya baca tulis dan sejarah Jepang. Di saat itulah, saniwa muda ini mengetahui arti namanya.

 _"Anda tahu apakah yang lebih tajam dari sebilah pedang?" Kasen tersenyum. "Kata-kata."_

 **CHAPTER 5: Unnamed Saniwa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali bersama Kanikan18

Perlu diketahui kalau segala yang ada di sini bersumber dari riset singkat di Wikipedia dan saya lupa cantumkan /maap

Oke, sejauh ini saya menjabar sistem di citadelnya Asami /bosen ya?/ walau tidak lengkap ahaha…

Saya menunggu review dari para readers untuk bahan pembelajaran di dunia tulis menulis! Karena prinsip saya adalah readers adalah guru

Makasih~~~


	5. Unnamed Saniwa

The Last Nine Stars

-A Touken Ranbu Fanfiction by Kanikan18-

 _Touken Ranbu milik DMM dan Nitroplus_

 _Asami punya saya_

 _Enjoyy!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **CHAPTER 5-Unnamed Saniwa**

Asami mematut diri di depan cermin setinggi tubuh sebelum berputar beberapa kali untuk memastikan kimono dan hakama terpasang rapi. Setelah memastikan tidak ada kerutan di sana, gadis itu menyisir rambut pendeknya. Kata Kasen, ia harus tampil serapi mungkin karena ini adalah pertemuan resmi.

"Bagus," gumam gadis itu.

Cermin pribadi merupakan suatu kemewahan. Dulu, ketika ia masih bekerja di penginapan, hanya ada satu cermin di kamar pelayan yang selalu digunakan beramai-ramai tanpa ada kesempatan untuk mematut diri. Tidak jarang ada kimono yang tidak terpasang rapi atau rambut yang masih berantakan. Oleh karena itu, seringkali Asami harus menggunakan pantulan air kolam untuk bercermin.

Gadis itu membuka pintu kamar, membiarkan hawa musim panas masuk. Angin bertiup, membuat _furin_ —lonceng kaca—yang digantung berdentingdengan irama yang tidak tetap. Suara tonggeret saling bersahutan dengan nada tinggi. Gemericik air kolam terdengar merdu.

Benar-benar damai.

"Anda sudah siap?" kata Kasen begitu Asami sampai di ruang saniwa. Pria itu berdiri menyambut. Konnosuke mengutak-atik sesuatu dari balik meja.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," kata Asami merasa tidak enak karena membuat Kasen harus menunggunya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita tidak akan terlambat."

Mereka terdiam dalam perasaan canggung selama beberapa saat.

"Maaf. Ada sesuatu di rambut Anda," Kasen menghampirinya. Asami terhenyak ketika tangan itu terulur, mengambil sesuatu di atas kepalanya. "Ada benang di sini," kata pria itu sembari menunjukkan seutas benang merah kecil.

"Oh," Hanya itu yang bisa Asami katakan.

"Ini adalah pertemuan pertama Anda, bukan? Ingat, Aruji. Kesan pertama adalah hal penting dan kesan pertama yang baik dimulai dari penampilan," ujar Kasen. Ia terlihat merapikan dirinya sendiri. "Lagipula seorang wanita seperti Anda harus selalu tampil elegan."

Penampilan. Asami tidak pernah memperhatikan hal itu. Asal kimono sudah terikat baik dan tidak mengganggu geraknya, tidak akan masalah. Ia akan keluar begitu saja dengan kerutan di semua bagian pakaiannya karena toh dirinya tidak pernah bekerja di depan tamu. Tampil elegan merupakan istilah yang asing baginya. Dirinya sering melihat para tamu wanita yang berpakaian indah dengan riasan di wajah. Mereka saling bercanda dengan menutup wajah dengan kipas ketika tertawa. Begitu cantik dan memesona di matanya. Mungkin itu yang dimaksud elegan? Apakah Asami bisa seperti mereka? Tidak mungkin. Ia tidak pernah merasa cantik. Tidak ada gunanya tampil seelegan apapun.

"Kalian siap berangkat," Konnosuke membuuat lamunan Asami buyar seketika. "Silakan menuju pelataran."

"Kita berangkat?" kata Kasen.

"Ba-baik!"

Mereka berangkat melalui pelataran dengan batu keramat itu. Konnosuke mengatur perjalanan mereka. Asami menyimpulkan, kekuasaan mutlaknya pada meja itu hanya sebatas pada pengiriman pedang ke medan perang dan ekspedisi.

Sinar keemasan menyelimuti keduanya. Asami terperanjat ketika angin yang hangat membuat pakaiannya berkibar. Mendadak ia menjadi seringan kapas. Seluruh pemandangan honmaru menghilang dalam lautan warna putih. Sekejap mata, sebuah gerbang yang terbuka ada di depan mata. Asami mengedipkan mata berkali-kali.

"Baiklah. Kalian sudah sampai," Suara Konnosuke muncul dari dalam kepalanya. Asami terlonjak kaget. Ia memegangi kepalanya.

"Konnosuke-san?!" seru Asami. Dari seberang sana, Konnosuke tertawa geli.

"Maaf," kata rubah itu di sela tawa. "Ini pertama kalinya untukmu ya? Beginilah cara kita berkomunikasi antar waktu dan dimensi."

"Oh, begitu ya," Saniwa itu menggaruk tengkuk. Suara Konnosuke terdengar begitu jernih seolah-olah mereka berbicara langsung. Tapi, ada rasa geli yang merayap. Di sampingnya, Kasen ikut tertawa dan itu membuat Asami malu luar biasa.

"Asami-sama, silakan berjalan ke gerbang itu. Penjaga gerbang akan memeriksa identitasmu," kata Konnosuke. "Lakukan saja apa yang mereka minta. Itu sudah prosedurnya. Kau tidak akan apa-apa."

Asami mengangguk kemudian mengajak Kasen untuk segera berjalan. Ada beberapa kali desingan cahaya dari balik punggungnya diikuti suara derap langkah. Gadis itu sedikit menoleh. Ia menemukan beberapa orang yang berpakaian sama sepertinya, masing-masing diikuti oleh seseorang yang berpakaian aneh sebagai pengawal, berjalan menuju arah yang sama. Beberapa mengobrol satu sama lain sedangkan sisanya memilih diam.

"Para saniwa dan pedangnya," gumam Kasen mengikuti kemana mata tuannya tertuju.

"B-banyak juga, ya," Asami kembali berpaling ke depan. Ia menelan ludah karena merasa gugup.

Mereka berdua disambut oleh 2 orang pria dengan hakama yang berjaga di sisi kanan gerbang. Hal yang sama juga ada di sisi kiri gerbang.

"Silakan berdiri di belakang garis ini," kata pria yang satu. Satunya lagi duduk di belakang meja. "Kami akan memeriksa Anda."

Asami menurut sesuai kata Konnosuke. Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah alat berbentuk persegi sembari memeriksa sesuatu pada gelang semacam arloji di lengan lain. Segaris cahaya bergerak dari atas kepala hingga kakinya, persis ketika Konnosuke memindainya dulu.

Sebuah panel hologram muncul dari arloji. Pria itu mengerutkan dahi lalu menoleh pada rekannya. Mereka saling bertukar pandang dengan ekspresi bingung.

Asami mulai merasa ada yang salah ketika ia melihat saniwa lainnya di sisi kiri hanya dipindai sekali lalu masuk ke dalam begitu saja. Bahkan penjaga di sana mengucapkan salam pada setiap saniwa yang masuk.

"Maaf. Apakah ada yang salah?" tanya gadis itu.

Pria itu sedikit membungkuk. "Maafkan aku, Nona. Tapi, bolehkah aku memeriksamu sekali lagi?" katanya sembari memindai tanpa izin Asami. Panel hologram itu muncul lagi. Dahi pria itu lebih berkerut dari sebelumnya. Ia kembali bertukar pandang dengan rekannya, kali ini lebih lama. Rekannya itu mengangguk. Sedangkan, di seberang sana, para saniwa saling berbisik.

"Bisakah kalian lebih cepat sedikit?" Suara Kasen terdengar begitu dingin dari belakang. Terdengar bunyi pedang yang akan dikeluarkan dari sarungnya. "Kami bisa terlambat."

Kedua pria itu tergagap. "Ma-maafkan kami," Pria di hadapan Asami membungkuk dalam diikuti rekannya. "Silakan masuk, A-Asami-sama."

Mereka berdua melangkah masuk. Gedung tempat pertemuan hampir sama seperti honmaru milik Asami, hanya saja lebih megah. Ada taman kecil yang diapit jalan setapak untuk dilewati. Bunyi air mengalir dan gemericik suara riak kolam membuat hati terasa damai. Asami tersenyum kecil ketika melihat ikan koi yang berenang lincah.

Seseorang menyambut mereka di muka bangunan utama. "Silakan lewat sini, Asami-sama dari Provinsi Bingo," katanya. "Untuk Kasen Kanesada, silakan tunggu di sayap kanan. Semua pedang saniwa tidak diijinkan masuk ke dalam aula pertemuan."

Asami dan Kasen saling bertukar pandang. Pria itu tersenyum menenangkan tuannya yang terlihat cemas. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya. "Anda akan baik-baik saja."

Selepas kepergian Kasen, Asami melangkah masuk. Apa yang ada di dalam mengejutkannya. Bangunan bergaya tradisional telah menipu mata. Asami mengira ruangan itu hanya berisi bantal duduk saja. Di dalam sana begitu banyak kursi dan meja yang disusun berundak-undak. Ada 4 kursi utama di depan ruangan. Hologram berisi tulisan tergantung di langit-langit. Gadis itu terperangah kagum meski rasa gugup belum juga hilang dari hatinya. Ia tidak bisa menerka makna setiap aksara yang terpampang di sana. Bagaimana kalau dirinya harus membaca sesuatu? Tanpa Kasen atau Konnosuke di sisinya, Asami hanyalah gadis buta huruf biasa.

 _Tidak. Tidak akan ada apa-apa_ , Asami menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia segera menuju kursi yang telah ditunjukkan.

Tepat pada pukul 14.00, semua pintu ditutup. Seisi ruangan larut dalam kesunyian. Pertemuan resmi dimulai.

Di depan ruangan, muncul 4 orang saniwa yang duduk di kursi masing-masing. Tiga orang pria dan satu orang wanita. Tampaknya mereka memiliki posisi yang disegani di antara semua saniwa.

Pertemuan diisi dengan laporan rutin dari setiap provinsi. Konnosuke pernah memberitahunya. Konsil Saniwa dipimpin oleh 4 orang yang dipilih berdasarkan pengambilan suara. Anggotanya tersebar dalam 21 provinsi dan tiap provinsi memiliki 4 orang saniwa yang berisi 3 anggota dan 1 ketua. Laporan bulanan harus diserahkan anggota kepada ketua sebelum ketua melaporkannya pada rapat bulanan seperti ini. Asami masih terhitung baru dan belum sempat menyerahkan laporan lengkap. Tugasnya untuk melapor akan dimulai bulan depan.

Asami memasang telinga baik-baik karena ia tidak bisa mencatat segala hal yang dibicarakan dalam pertemuan ini. Setiap saniwa yang menjabat sebagai ketua berdiri dan membacakan laporan. Wajah mereka terpampang di hologram besar yang menggantung di tengah-tengah.

"Selanjutnya, laporan dari Provinsi Bingo oleh Tachibana Akira."

Asami terhenyak ketika melihat wajah seorang wanita terpampang di hologram. Ia mengira Tachibana Akira adalah seorang laki-laki! Wanita itu memiliki raut wajah yang tegas dengan rambut yang diikat ekor kuda. Laporan dibacakannya dengan intonasi yang mantap tanpa terbata. Sejauh ini, Provinsi Bingo dalam keadaan aman, Asami menyimpulkan.

Laporan semua provinsi telah selesai. Beberapa saniwa tampak menguap karena bosan.

"Acara selanjutnya ialah perkenalan singkat saniwa baru dari Provinsi Bingo. Untuk Asami-san, silakan berdiri."

Asami terkejut ketika dipanggil. Sebuah cahaya yang menyorot dari atas hampir membutakan matanya. Ia berdiri dengan canggung hingga menabrak meja di hadapannya. Hologram memuat wajah yang terlihat kebingungan itu. Beberapa kali terdengar menahan tawa dari seluruh jengkal aula yang membuat Asami serasa mati konyol saat itu juga.

"Hadirin harap tenang. Silakan, Asami-san, perkenalkan diri Anda."

Asami menarik napas. "P-Perkenalkan namaku Asami, saniwa baru di Provinsi Bingo," Ia membungkuk formal. "Masih banyak hal yang perlu kupelajari dalam tugas sebagai seorang saniwa. Ja-jadi, mohon kerjasamanya," katanya sembari membungkuk lagi. Ada jeda sebelum seluruh ruangan tenggelam dalam gemuruh tepuk tangan yang dipaksakan. Para saniwa kembali saling berbisik.

"Diakah yang diperiksa dua kali tadi?"

"Ternyata saniwa sungguhan."

"Tak kusangka ada saniwa tanpa nama di sini."

 _Saniwa tanpa nama_. Asami tertegun ketika mendengar kata itu dibisikkan oleh saniwa yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Ada rasa tidak suka dari mereka. Seisi aula memandangnya seolah ia makhluk asing yang datang entah darimana. Keempat pemimpin di depan ikut melihatnya lekat-lekat seolah tak ingin membiarkannya bergerak barang sejengkal pun. Sedikit demi sedikit, keberanian gadis itu menciut karena mata yang menghakimi dari semua saniwa yang ada.

Pertemuan akhirnya ditutup dan pintu dibuka. Semua saniwa meninggalkan tempat. Asami kembali bertemu Kasen di muka bangunan.

"Asami-san," Sebuah suara memanggilnya. Asami mengenali suara itu. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Tachibana Akira di belakangnya. Selain ia, ada 2 orang saniwa yang semuanya laki-laki disertai 3 orang jelmaan pedang. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Kasen-san juga bisa ikut."

Asami mengangguk sebelum mengikuti ketua dari Provinsi Bingo itu.

 **-iii-**

Tachibana Akira membawanya pada sebuah ruangan khusus untuk anggota Provinsi Bingo. Mereka berempat duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja. Para pedang saling berbincang di taman.

"Begini, Asami-san," Wanita itu mengawali pembicaraan. "Pertama, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat datang di Provinsi Bingo. Namaku Tachibana Akira sebagai ketuanya. Perlu kau ketahui, Konsil Saniwa sangat besar. Ada 88 orang saniwa dan puluhan orang di balik layar. Tapi, aku hanya ingin kau mengenal 7 orang, termasuk diriku."

Ia mengarahkan tangan pada kedua laki-laki itu. "Perkenalkan," katanya. "Yang berjenggot tipis ini Nishimura Daichi dan anak kecil ini adalah Mizushima Hiro."

Mizushima Hiro menatap Tachibana dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Akira nee-san," katanya. "Aku bukan anak kecil."

Akira dan Daichi tertawa. "Sudahlah, jangan marah begitu, Hiro-kun," kata Daichi. "Kau sudah punya teman sebaya di sini. Berbahagialah, haha."

Asami mengangguk perlahan. "Salam kenal semuanya," Ia membungkuk. Hiro tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap terlalu formal. Di sini kami semua saling memanggil dengan nama depan," kata Akira. "Kalau kau mengizinkan, kami akan memanggilmu 'Asami-chan'. Bolehkah?"

Asami mengangguk. Ia menatap rekannya satu persatu. Akira, Daichi, dan Hiro.

"Lalu, 4 orang pimpinan tadi," Akira berdeham. "Yang paling tua bernama Saitou Nobuyuki, yang punya luka di alis Minami Juichiro, yang paling muda Nakano Kenji, dan yang wanita bernama Fujimori Yuki."

Semua nama itu berusaha diingatnya dengan baik. Hanya 7 orang. Tidak masalah.

"Kedua, Asami-chan," Akira memasang wajah lebih serius. "Aku minta maaf atas sambutan saniwa lain yang tidak sopan kepadamu."

"Mereka terus menerus membicarakan dirimu sebagai 'saniwa tanpa nama' di belakang," timpal Daichi. Ia tampak prihatin. "Itu karena darahmu diakui sebagai keturunan dari klan Hosokawa tapi namamu sama sekali tidak ada dalam daftar silsilah. Padahal, Konsil Saniwa selalu merekap dengan rapi seluruh silsilah keluarga yang ada di Jepang dan selalu diperbarui tiap tahun. Adanya orang di luar daftar sedikit merisaukan mereka. Harap maklum."

"Keturunan sama sekali bukan hal yang penting," sahut Hiro. Nada bicaranya terdengar dewasa, mengimbangi kedua seniornya. "Asalkan kau resmi menjadi seorang saniwa, satu-satunya hal yang harus kau pikirkan adalah menjaga alur sejarah."

"Itu benar," sambung Akira. "Ingat, Asami-chan. Kau adalah saniwa dan tugasmu hanyalah melindungi sejarah agar tidak berubah dari aslinya. Jangan pedulikan kata orang-orang yang ada di sekitar. Tetap fokus pada tugas. Kami akan selalu ada di sisimu."

"Lagipula," Daichi melirik Hiro dengan tatapan jahil. "Anak ini adalah keturunan terakhir klan Date. Kudengar klan Hosokawa dan Date berhubungan dekat di masa lalu. Sepertinya, kalian akan cocok."

Hiro terus menerus mengatakan kalau keturunan bukan hal penting yang harus dibahas, tapi ia berjanji untuk selalu membantu Asami sebagai seorang teman, bukan semata karena kedekatan klan mereka dulu.

"Nah, Asami-chan," kata Akira sebelum mereka bersiap kembali ke honmaru masing-masing. "Kalau kau perlu bantuan, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungi kami. Kita adalah keluarga dan keluarga harus saling membantu."

 _Keluarga_. Wajah Ume melintas dalam memori. Asami memang telah kehilangan keluarganya di penginapan itu, tapi rupanya Kami-sama masih berbaik hati memberikan keluarga baru untuknya.

"Terima kasih," kata saniwa itu dengan perasaan terharu.

 **-iii-**

"Aruji," kata Kasen sekembalinya mereka ke honmaru. Mereka memutuskan duduk-duduk di teras ruang saniwa untuk menikmati pemandangan sore.

Asami sedikit menggeliat, melemaskan badan. "Ya? Ada apa?" Ia menatap Kasen dengan mata yang sedikit sembab. Menghadiri satu kali pertemuan saja rasanya begitu melelahkan.

"Aku akan mengajari Anda cara membaca dan menulis," ujar pria itu. "Dengan begitu, Anda juga bisa mempelajari sejarah Jepang dan ilmu sastra."

Saniwa itu terkejut. Ia akan belajar baca-tulis! Bangku sekolah tidak pernah dinikmatinya sejak dulu. Asami hanya bisa mematung di hadapan aksara-aksara yang berdiri pongah, sementara orang lain bisa membacanya dengan mudah. Sepertinya menyenangkan juga mengetahui segala sesuatu seperti anak sekolah yang selalu terlihat sibuk membaca buku. Tapi…sastra? Haruskah ia belajar sastra? Asami pernah mendengar Kasen membaca puisi buatannya sendiri. Kata-katanya begitu indah namun sulit dipahami. Apa ia bisa melakukannya?

"Um, Kasen-san," kata Asami pelan. "Aku gembira kau mau mengajariku baca-tulis, tapi…untuk sastra…sepertinya terlalu sulit untukku. Bisa membaca dan menulis sudah cukup. Tidak perlu sastra." Ia sedikit menunduk.

Kasen menghela napas, seolah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. "Aruji, aku akan memberitahu sesuatu yang sangat penting," katanya.

"Apa?" Mata bening Asami bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru Kasen yang terlihat berkilau ditempa matahari senja.

"Anda tahu apakah yang lebih tajam dari sebilah pedang?" Kasen tersenyum. "Kata-kata."

Mereka terdiam. Semilir angin kembali berhembus. Ada kesunyian yang menyergap tiba-tiba, mengenyahkan suara jangkrik yang sejak tadi berderik. Pedang klan Hosokawa itu berdeham sejenak sebelum berkata,

" _Furin berdenting,_

 _Aku lihat sang dewi,_

 _Tersenyum cantik."_

"Itu puisi tentang Anda," ucap Kasen kemudian. Asami yang sebelumnya mematung karena terkesima, memiringkan kepala, tidak mengerti.

"Tadi pagi, aku melihat Anda menyapu halaman," kata pria itu. "Ketika itu, tubuh Anda tampak berpendar karena terkena cahaya matahari yang baru terbit. Kelihatan seperti seorang dewi. Cantik sekali, sesuai dengan nama Anda."

"Namaku?"

"Ya. Nama Anda ditulis dengan kanji 'pagi' dan 'cantik'. Jadi, secara keseluruhan, Asami artinya 'kecantikan pagi'," kata Kasen. "Nama yang indah," Senyum pria itu melebar ketika menemukan rona kemerahan di pipi tuannya.

"Sekarang Anda tahu bahwa sebuah nama bukanlah panggilan kosong. Ada makna di setiap katanya," kata Kasen. Asami mengangguk pelan dengan pipi yang masih bersemu.

"Nah, mengapa aku sangat menyukai puisi?" ujarnya lagi. "Isi hati manusia itu begitu rumit sehingga tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan mudah. Tugas sebuah puisi adalah menyampaikan isi hati manusia dengan cara yang lebih sederhana. Oleh karena itu, hanya kata-kata terpilih yang boleh dituliskan. Kekuatan sebuah kata terletak pada kemampuannya untuk menuangkan segala perasaan pada setiap hurufnya."

Kasen menarik napas. Matanya kembali menerawang jauh. "Kata-kata adalah cerminan jiwa. Apa yang diucapkan seseorang, itu menunjukkan siapa jati dirinya," Ia menatap kembali tuannya. "Kekuatan yang sejati terletak pada kata-kata yang dipilih. Anda bisa melindungi atau menyakiti orang lain dengan satu kata saja. Penggunaan kata pun begitu luas. Baik dalam pemilihan nama maupun pembuatan puisi. Maka, hal itu penting sekali untuk dipelajari."

Asami merasa ada sesuatu yang merekah di dalam dadanya. Bagaikan rumpun bunga yang mekar satu persatu. Atau seperti kembang api yang meletus beriringan. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam hatinya, hanya saja rasanya begitu ringan. Mungkinkah dirinya merasa bersemangat? Rasa ingin tahu yang begitu besar tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Sepertinya aku akan belajar, Kasen-san," ucap gadis kecil itu setelah terdiam beberapa lama. "Aku akan belajar padamu," Asami menggangguk, memantapkan diri. Banyak yang harus dipelajarinya.

Kasen menghela napas karena lega. "Terima kasih sudah percaya padaku," katanya. "Kita bisa mulai besok?"

Asami mengiyakan. Senyuman bahagia terpancar dari wajah. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa saat makan malam," katanya sembari melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu, Aruji. Ada hal lain yang ingin kukatakan," kata Kasen. Pedang itu memperpendek jarak di antara mereka berdua. Ia sedikit membungkuk agar wajah mereka sejajar. Kasen menatap lurus ke dalam bola mata Asami, menemukan kegelisahan terpendam dari balik iris hitam kecoklatannya. "Jangan biarkan mereka memengaruhi Anda. Anda bukan saniwa tanpa nama. Anda adalah Asami. Itu saja sudah cukup."

Asami terkejut. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu…"

Suara denting berulangkali tiba-tiba terdengar. Konnosuke berlari masuk ke dalam ruang saniwa. "Pergerakan jikanshokogun terdeteksi!" serunya. Asami bergegas ke balik meja lalu menekan sebuah tombol yang telah ditunjukkan si rubah.

"Kali ini mereka berada di Aizu," kata Konnosuke. Ia berpaling pada sang saniwa yang menggangguk paham.

"Kasen-san, tolong panggil Yagen-san! Bersiaplah untuk pergi ke garis depan!" seru Asami.

Tak perlu waktu lama, Kasen dan Yagen telah bersiap di pelataran. Konnosuke menyusul beberapa saat kemudian. "Asami-sama, kami sudah siap," katanya. Sinar keemasan mulai menyelubungi mereka bertiga. Kasen memandang lurus ke arah honmaru, seolah memandang sang saniwa dari balik temboknya.

Entah Asami benar-benar keturunan Hosokawa atau tidak, Kasen tak peduli lagi. Ia adalah Kasen Kanesada, pedang pertama dari seorang saniwa yang bernama Asami. Itu saja sudah cukup.

.

.

.

Yuhuu…Kanikan18 di sini…Terima kasih sudah setia menemani saya hingga sejauh ini~

Untuk chapter kali ini sepertinya terlalu panjang dari biasanya dan…sedikit membosankan haha :D Yak, memang hanya di honmarunya Asami, saniwa diceramahin toudan /plak

Oke, saya punya dua poin utama yang ingin dimuntahkan

 **Pertama,** terima kasih banget untuk reader yang sudah memberikan reviewnya :"D Saya terharu loh!

Untuk Kak Aline azurE

Maaf untuk beberapa typo, saya akan lebih teliti lagi di chapter selanjutnya.

Saya bisa bernapas lega karena mampu menceritakan Kasen dengan baik. Dan…mirip anime ya? Haha. Iya si *sweatdrop. Eniwei, terima kasih atas reviewnya. Mulai ke depannya, mohon bimbingannya~ *bungkuk ala Asami

Untuk Kak meidaarriwani

Aduh kak, terima kasih loh ya…. Saya terharuuu… Syukurlah saya bisa menciptakan citra loli dari diri Asami tanpa harus susah payah, ahahaha /tonjok. Semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa memuaskan rasa penasarannya ya kak! Terima kasih dan mohon bimbingannya~ *insert suara loli

 **Kedua** , saya akan membicarakan beberapa hal penting dalam chapter ini. Ehem:

21 provinsi yang ada diilhami dari server di Touken Ranbu (terakhir kali liat di wiki sih ada 21). Saya sendiri anak Bingo no Kuni ohoho~ Dan itu aja udah mepet mau full #curhat.

Ada pun sistem organisasi Konsil Saniwa, sepenuhnya diada-adakan. Ide konsil sendiri terinspirasi dari author sebelah (uwu)

Seperti yang Akira nee-san katakan, ada 7 orang penting di antara Konsil Saniwa, meski yang jadi fokus tetap 3 orang itu aja biar tidak bingung

Untuk Nee-san, sepertinya sudah pada tahu ya. Onee-san (singkatnya nee-san) itu artinya kakak (perempuan), istilah jawanya 'mbak'

Karena anak-anak Bingo no Kuni berjiwa muda, mereka manggilnya mas dan mbak gitu…

Puisi yang dibacakan Kasen itu bikinan saya sendiri! Hahaha! Jelek kan?

Iyap. Saya bikinnya dengan peraturan puisi _haiku_ yang polanya 5-7-5 suku kata itu loh (silakan check di gugel)

Sebenarnya saya mau mengutip dari kumpulan puisi _Sanjurokkasen_ atau _Hyakunin Isshu_ (silakan cari di gugel), tapi capek riset karena minim sekali informasinya

Ya udah bikin sendiri wkwk

Apalagi ya….kayaknya sudah cukup si…

 **ENIWEI** , terima kasihhhhh sekali pada pembaca sekalian yang mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca fic saya

Sekali lagi pintu review dan QnA saya buka pada setiap chapter, karena kedua hal tersebut penting untuk melatih kemampuan saya

Sekian dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~


	6. Why?

The Last Nine Stars

-A Touken Ranbu Fanfiction by Kanikan18-

 _Touken Ranbu milik DMM dan Nitroplus_

 _Asami punya saya_

 _Enjoyy!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **CHAPTER 6-Why?**

 _Pertengahan musim gugur…_

"Kau mendapatkan surat teguran lagi, Asami-sama," kata Konnosuke sore itu. Asami menghela napas lalu memandang ke luar, menghindari mata si rubah. Dedaunan sudah mulai berguguran, memenuhi halaman dengan warna jingga kemerahan. Oleh karena itu, halaman harus lebih sering disapu. Untunglah pedang-pedang baru mulai berdatangan sehingga Asami tidak harus mengurusi semuanya sendirian—seperti pada minggu-minggu pertama ia menjadi saniwa. Meski begitu, gadis itu harus mengajari para pedang cara memegang sapu dan segala hal tentang pekerjaan rumah tangga. Mereka memang sedikit linglung ketika mendapatkan tubuh manusia.

"Asami-sama! Kau mendengarkanku?"

"Ah! I-iya! Maaf," Asami terkejut. Ia kembali pada sang rubah.

Konnosuke berdeham. "Teguran kali ini hampir sama dengan teguran yang lalu," katanya. "Mereka menegurmu atas perintah sembrono yang menyebabkan para pedang terluka serius."

Asami hanya menunduk. Sekelebat memori tentang misi kemarin terlintas. Pasukannya berada dalam kondisi gawat. Ia masih ingat betul Aizen Kunitoshi dan Namazuo Toushirou yang hampir di ambang kematian. Souza Samonji harus memapah Yamanbagiri Kunihiro yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri. Yagen datang belakangan setelah berusaha menghentikan pendarahan di perut Shishiou. Darah menggenang di lantai ruang perbaikan. Para pedang merintih lemah, seolah napas sudah sampai di ujung kerongkongan. Asami mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa mereka.

Kali ini, Asami begitu ketakutan bila mendengar adanya jikanshokogun yang terdeteksi. Tiap kali pedang dikirimkan untuk misi, hanya ada darah di mana-mana ketika mereka kembali. Ia mulai merindukan masa-masa tenang di musim panas dimana semuanya berjalan begitu lancar.

"Nakano-sama selalu menaruh perhatiannya padamu," kata Konnosuke lagi. "Di antara para pimpinan, nampaknya beliau yang paling menentang kehadiranmu. Hati-hati, Asami-sama. Meski yang termuda, bukan berarti Nakano-sama tidak bisa memecatmu!"

Asami merasa detak jantungnya berhenti sejenak. Ada rasa dingin yang merambat dari ujung kaki. Dipecat menjadi saniwa? Kalau hal itu terjadi, bagaimana ia bisa hidup? Di luar honmaru ini, tidak akan lagi kehidupan baginya. Asami tidak ingin lagi hidup tertindas di bawah kaki orang lain. Ia juga tidak ingin hidup di gang-gang sempit dan makan dari tong sampah, seperti para gelandangan di sekitar penginapannya. Kakek Shinosuke bukan lagi tempat berlindung karena menghilang semenjak serangan pada malam penobatan.

Di luar sana, tidak akan tempat untuk dirinya. Meninggalkan honmaru ini sama saja memotong bagian tubuhnya satu persatu.

"Ma-maafkan aku," Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Asami. Ia tidak tahu untuk meminta maaf untuk apa dan siapa. Sejak dulu, segala hal yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah membungkuk dan meminta maaf.

Konnosuke memandang tuannya dengan tatapan prihatin. Ia sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Tanggung jawab tuan barunya sudah begitu berat, ditambah lagi beban lain yang harus ditanggung gadis itu. Asami yang tidak memahami alur sejarah Jepang sudah merupakan kesalahan fatal. Seorang saniwa harus memahami sejarah dengan baik agar bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Tidak bisa baca tulis? Itu kesalahan lain yang sangat fatal. Selama ini, Konnosuke selalu memberi segala pertimbangan atas keputusan Asami. Bahkan bisa dibilang, ialah kunci dari keputusan sang saniwa. Meski lebih memahami alur sejarah, bukan berarti pertimbangan dan keputusannya tepat sasaran. Maka, semua kecelakaan yang terjadi disebabkan olehnya juga.

Rubah itu tidak tahu sampai kapan mereka bisa merahasiakan hal ini dari Konsil Saniwa. Saniwa yang tidak memenuhi standar akan dibuang begitu saja. Ada kemungkinan, dirinya juga ikut dibuang. Konnosuke menundukkan kepala, memikirkan segala hukuman yang menanti di depan mereka jika Konsil Saniwa mengetahui hal ini.

 **-iii-**

" _Untuk saat ini, teruskan belajarmu, Asami-sama. Sekali kau menguasainya, kau bisa membuat keputusan yang tepat dalam setiap misi."_

Kata-kata Konnosuke terus berputar di kepala. Asami menyusuri lorong dimana tiga ruang perawatan terletak berdampingan dengan pintu tertutup rapat. Di samping pintu terpampang nama para pedang yang dirawat.

Seluruh aktivitas di honmaru ini membutuhkan kekuatan spiritualnya sebagai sumber tenaga. Oleh karena itu, Asami selalu kelelahan ketika masa-masa sibuk seperti saat ini. Pedang selalu terluka di setiap misi dan hal itu menguras energinya. Konnosuke pernah berkata, beberapa saniwa, terutama saniwa muda, bahkan harus dirawat intensif karena kelelahan. Saniwa yang masih muda memiliki kekuatan dan ketahanan yang lebih kecil dibandingkan saniwa dewasa. Namun, seiring dengan waktu, dua hal itu akan terus bertambah karena dalam setiap kegiatan di honmaru, para saniwa muda secara tidak langsung telah melatih kekuatan mereka. Asami dihitung sebagai seorang saniwa muda yang masih dalam masa rentan. Ia tidak boleh mengeluarkan kekuatannya terlalu banyak.

Kini, ia berdiri mematung di depan ruang perawatan. Semua ruangan yang tersedia sudah penuh olah Aizen, Namazuo, dan Yamanbagiri. Mereka harus beristirahat total setelah diperbaiki. Di antara anggota tim yang dikirim sebelumnya, ketiga pedang inilah yang mengalami kerusakan paling parah. Yagen, Souza, dan Shishiou sudah kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa.

Pintu shoji bergeser. Asami mengendap-endap masuk, takut membangunkan Aizen yang tengah tertidur. Dengkuran halus keluar dari mulutnya yang setengah terbuka. Wajah anak berambut merah itu begitu tanpa beban. Seluruh honmaru kini terasa senyap tanpa seruan penuh semangat dari Aizen yang selalu enerjik. Asami memandangi tantou itu dengan rasa bersalah. Bagaimana kalau tubuh itu tidak lagi mampu melompat riang seperti biasanya?

Beberapa saat kemudian, Asami duduk di samping Namazuo. Wakizashi itu mengigau tentang kotoran kuda, hal yang selalu dibicarakannya setiap saat. Ia begitu tanggap ketika ditugaskan untuk merawat kuda. Meski sering mengkhawatirkan, Asami mulai merindukan sekeranjang penuh kotoran kuda yang dikumpulkan pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu. _"Kotoran kuda cocok untuk pupuk tanaman!"_ Namazuo selalu berkata seperti itu dengan penuh kebanggaan.

Asami memutuskan untuk melihat Yamanbagiri. Ia terkesiap ketika sepasang mata kebiruan milik pemuda bertudung itu menatapnya dari atas futon. Uchigatana itu tidak beranjak bangun ketika Asami duduk di sampingnya.

"A-Anda sedang apa di sini?" Yamanbagiri memalingkan wajah. Pedang ini selalu menghindari mata siapa pun.

"Aku hanya menjengukmu," jawab Asami. "Orang sakit memang harus dijenguk bukan?"

Yamanbagiri meringkuk, menarik tudung hingga rambut pirangnya tertutup sempurna. "Pedang duplikat sepertiku tidak perlu dijenguk," katanya pelan.

Asami tertunduk. "Maafkan aku. Karena diriku, kalian semua jadi begini," kata gadis itu dengan suara tercekat. Bola matanya terasa basah dan panas. "Saniwa sepertiku tidak perlu ada."

Baru kali ini Yamanbagiri menatapnya lekat-lekat. Dua pasang mata berkabut saling bertemu. "Tidak, Aruji. Hal seperti ini terjadi karena adanya pedang duplikat seperti diriku," ujarnya.

Mulut Asami terkunci. Ia tidak pernah tahu cara menanggapi perkataan Yamanbagiri yang selalu merendahkan diri sendiri. Siapa yang salah? Pedang duplikat atau saniwa yang tidak cakap? Atau bahkan dua-duanya?

 _Semua ini adalah salahku_ , batin Asami. Para pedang hanya mengikuti perintah tuannya. Baik asli maupun duplikat, tidak ada hubungannya. Semua masalah justru berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Saniwa itu berjalan di lorong. Putaran waktu serasa lambat, menjadikan setiap suara di sekelilingnya hanya gaung tak bermakna. Nafsu makannya mendadak turun saat makan malam tiba. Ia mengunyah nasi lambat-lambat tanpa selera. Para pedang makan seperti biasa, termasuk Souza, Yagen, dan Shishiou. Tidak ada rasa dendam yang terlihat ketika mereka tidak sengaja bertatapan.

"Ada apa, Aruji? Anda sakit?" tanya Kasen khawatir. Ia sempat meletakkan tangannya di kening Asami. "Hm, tapi tidak panas."

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Kasen-san," Asami cepat-cepat melahap nasi dan ikan. Ia mengunyah dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Lihat? Aku sehat kan?"

Meski ia sudah berkata begitu, Kasen terus menatapnya lekat-lekat, bahkan mengikuti Asami hingga ke ruang saniwa.

"Beristirahatlah, Kasen-san," kata Asami sebelum duduk. "Kau 'kan tidak bertugas sebagai sekretaris kali ini. Aku bisa mengurus semua ini bersama Souza-san dan Konnosuke."

"Anda tidak boleh menyalahkan diri," ujar Kasen kemudian. Ia memicingkan mata. Ada rasa sakit yang tercermin dari sepasang manik biru kehijauan itu. Melihat tuannya seperti ini membuat hatinya begitu remuk.

"Lagipula," Tiba-tiba Souza sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia duduk merapikan kertas-kertas yang berasa di meja lain. "Terluka adalah hal biasa yang terjadi ketika ada di medan perang. Anda tidak bisa menyebut diri Anda sebagai saniwa kalau tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Souza-san," Suara pedang Hosokawa itu terdengar begitu dingin.

"Aku benar kan?" Souza menatap Asami. "Aruji, fokuslah. Anda hanya perlu duduk di balik meja dan mengatur pergerakan kami di garis depan. Mudah sekali. Hanya saja, Anda harus lebih berhati-hati agar tidak ada yang terluka seperti Aizen dan lainnya. Yah, kalau Anda benar-benar merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi."

Souza mengatakan segalanya dengan begitu santai. Suaranya pun begitu lembut. Tapi, kata-kata itu tak ubahnya seperti kumpulan anak panah yang menghujam jantung tanpa ampun. Tanpa sadar, Asami mencengkram hakama hingga kusut. Sakit. Ia tidak suka. Hanya saja, dirinya tidak pernah berani mengutarakan perasaannya karena masa lalu yang mengajarinya demikian. Berbicara hanya akan mengundang rasa sakit lainnya.

" _Kau berani membantahku, heh?!"_

" _Bukan begitu, Okaa-san. To-tolong, ampuni aku!"_

" _Terima ini! Hm! Berapa kali aku harus memukulmu agar kau mengerti?!"_

" _Maaf! Maafkan aku!"_

"Aruji," panggil Souza dengan tegas. "Ayo, selesaikan laporan ini. Kasen-san, seperti kata Aruji, kau bisa beristirahat."

Melihat Asami mengangguk, Kasen pergi meski tidak rela.

Mereka berdua bekerja dengan serius. Souza merangkum seluruh laporan ketua tim, menggantikan tugas saniwa yang sebenarnya. Sesekali ia membaca dan Asami mendengarkannya baik-baik. Konnosuke datang belakangan dan memeriksa semua laporan sembari menguap. Biasanya pekerjaan ini bisa dikerjakan saniwa seorang diri, tapi mengingat kondisi khusus Asami, rubah itu harus mulai beradaptasi dengan kebiasaan barunya yakni tidur larut malam.

"Laporan ini sudah cocok," kata Konnosuke. "Kau bisa mengirimkannya ke Tachibana-san."

Asami menekan tombol pengiriman. Untuk saat ini, ia hanya mampu menghafal letak berbagai macam tombol tanpa mengerti artinya. "Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian," katanya ketika laporan sudah terkirim. Konnosuke menguap dan Souza sedikit meregangkan badan. Mereka terlihat begitu lelah.

Gadis itu menghela napas. Pelajarannya dengan Kasen memang berjalan baik. Asami sudah mengetahui aksara hiragana sebagai dasar. Beberapa insiden penting dalam alur sejarah pun sudah ia mengerti. Tapi, dirinya masih membutuhkan bantuan dalam menyusun laporan. Sampai kapan Asami akan terus bergantung pada orang lain?

"Aku benar-benar tidak berguna," gumam Asami perlahan.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Konnosuke.

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa," sahut gadis itu cepat. Ia menangkap mata hijau-biru Souza yang meliriknya sekilas. "Selamat beristirahat. Selamat malam."

Satu hari telah berlalu dan keadaan begitu runyam. Asami mulai berharap esok hari tidak usah datang. Masalah hanya datang bersama terbitnya matahari. Akan lebih baik kalau dunia terus tenggelam dalam kegelapan malam. Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada yang akan terluka lagi.

TING!

Suara denting itu membuat Asami serasa masuk ke dalam kubangan es. Patah-patah, ia menghampiri meja kerja, melihat kilat kemerahan di atas sebuah pulau.

 _Tidak… Tolong hentikan…_

"Kali ini di Osaka pada tanggal 2 Desember 1614. Dua hari sebelum pengepungan Kastil Osaka," gumam Konnosuke. "Kita harus mengirimkan pasukan secepatnya esok pagi."

Tidak. Asami tidak mau lagi mengirimkan sebuah tim dan melihat mereka pulang bersimbah darah. Tidak lagi.

"Aruji," kata Souza. "Kita harus menyusun pasukan malam ini."

Dunia mendadak kelabu. Gaung-gaung tanpa makna memekakkan telinganya. Asami ingin menjerit tapi ia begitu ketakutan. Berbicara hanya mendatangkan rasa sakit. Itu adalah prinsip yang dipegangnya.

"Ya," Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya.

.

.

.

 _ **Next chapter teaser**_

Jikanshokogun muncul di Osaka. Meski terpaksa, Asami tetap mengirimkan para pedang ke garis depan. Namun, siapa sangka misi kali ini mengubah hidup sang saniwa selamanya?

 _"Konnosuke-san? Konnosuke-san?! Kau bisa mendengarku?!" seru Asami panik. Ia menoleh ke Souza yang terbelalak. "Souza-san, mereka menghilang!"_

 **CHAPTER 7: They're Gone?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali bersama Kanikan18~ Terima kasih telah membaca The Last Nine Stars~

Untuk chapter kali ini, saya sedikit kesulitan untuk membuat atmosfer sedihnya. Semoga apa yang dirasakan Asami sampai kepada para reader sekalian. Mungkin para reader bisa memberi wejangan kepada diri ini untuk membangun atmosfer pada suatu cerita…

Oiya, lokasi semua misi di fic ini bener-bener berdasarkan maps di game, soalnya saya awam soal sejarah Jepang heuheu, jadi gabisa ambil kisah yang macem-macem. Dannnn next chapter berkisah tentang Siege of Osaka, Winter Campaign (mungkin reader tau ini map berapa hehe). Saya fokuskan pada tanggal 4 Desember 1914, dimana kastil Osaka dikepung oleh…siapa hayo? #apaan si

Seperti biasa, saya mohon review dari para reader sekalian. Silakan juga kalau ada yang ingin tanya-tanya hehe

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ya!


End file.
